One Day You Will
by White Tiger99
Summary: As the gang reunites for their ten year high school reunion and a road trip, discoveries will be made that will forever change the lives of two rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Day You Will

Author: Lyndsey

Author's Notes: This story will involve the use of a great deal of song lyrics. In fact, a few songs actually gave me the idea for this story. If you don't like fanfics that involve lots of songs, stop reading.

Note 2: I am setting the story in 2009 and making that the year of the rangers' 10 year reunion. I know that doesn't align with the PR timeline, but I need to do this to make references to the movies, groups, actors that I want to.

Disclaimer: Saban (or is it Disney now) owns the Power Rangers, characters, yada, yada. I have nothing except this story.

**Chapter 1: Falling Slowly**

"_Well this heart of mine_

_Has been hardened like a stone_

_It might take some time_

_To get back what is gone_

_But I'm movin' on_

_And you don't hold my dreams_

_Like you did before_

_Oh, when I would curse your name…hey"_

The lyrics to Lady Antebellum's hit song blasted out of the Audi S5 convertible's speakers as it shot along PCH, or Highway 1 as the non-Californians called it. As the car sped along the winding highway that hugged California's coastline, the three occupants inside seemed to be enjoying the fresh air, ocean views, and sunshine California was known for, but underneath it all, tension amongst the friends laid heavy.

"_Well I heard the news_

_That you were back in town_

_Just passing through_

_To claim your lost and found"_

Long blond hair whipped around her head until Katherine Scott finally gathered it in her right hand and held it in a side ponytail. Her lovely pink lips were pressed together in a tight line as she occasionally glanced at the driver of the car, who was lip syncing along to the lyrics of the song he had put on repeat for a good half an hour. The young woman glanced over her shoulder, raised her sunglasses, and gave her husband a look, showing her concern with a single expression and emotion in her eyes.

Jason Scott helplessly communicated back to his wife that same concern with his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back on the headrest. His Rayban aviators blocked out the sun's blinding rays as he began to wonder if he and Katherine had done the right thing in talking Tommy into going to their ten year high school reunion and on the road trip his friends had planned afterwards. Tommy had been adamant about not going to the reunion or on the road trip until Jason had used the one word he knew would trick Tommy into going: Kim. Stating that the only reason his best friend was not going was because of that one particular person had been all the reasoning Dr. Tommy Oliver had needed to relent to attending the reunion and trip.

"_But I'm over you_

_And there ain't nothing that_

_You can say or do_

_To take what you did back"_

Kat's thoughts were echoing Jason's as she studied the system in Tommy's car, searching for the button that would take the song off of repeat. At the time, their plan had sounded wonderful. Kim, who was now a famous singer/songwriter, had managed to talk the group she was touring with, Lady Antebellum, into performing a secret show at their high school reunion. Talk of music and their favorite bands over lunch one day had led Rocky to suggest that the gang go on a road trip throughout California, stopping in a different city each night to see a band. It would be their last big hurrah as Rocky had put it, since a few of the couples were beginning to consider having a baby. Seeing this as a last chance for them to spend some time in their late twenties together and childless, Kim had jumped on the idea. She had had everyone email her the names of their favorite bands, and she had left the rest to her assistant, who had drawn one of the band's names out of a hat for each night of the week they were out, based upon location, to determine who they would be seeing. Kim, in fact, had handled everything: tickets and backstage passes, cars, hotels, food…

_It pays to have a friend in the business_ Kat thought. _I just hope having talked Tommy into going doesn't blow up in our faces. These lyrics…_

"_You've got nerve to waltz right in_

_And claim what's mine is yours again_

_'Cause I've been doin' fine without you_

_Forgettin' all the love we once knew_

_And girl, I ain't the one that slammed that door_

_Now you see a change of thinkin'_

_But I ain't got a heart for breakin' up_

_So go and pick your bags up off my floor_

_Oh, 'cause love don't live here anymore_"

Every gathering of the group in the past five years had resulted in either Tommy or Kimberly storming off or slyly leaving before anyone knew he or she had left as a result of a snide or sarcastic comment one of them made towards the other. Though the two had supposedly talked about the letter about a year after what happened at Muranthias, they were only at the very least civil with each other whenever the group gathered together for a party or to go out. It didn't help that all of the Rangers had pretty much partnered up with a fellow teammate either. Many had tried to date civilians, but to have to hide such a huge part of who you were with someone you were trying to connect with had taken a toll on many of them.

Tanya and Adam never tried to date anyone else; the two had eloped during their first year of college. It had been Jason and Kat who had paired up next. After learning first from Tommy and then from Kat that their relationship had turned into a deep friendship rather quickly, Jason had opened up to Kat about the huge crush he had on her and how he had never pursued anything because of his friendship with Tommy over wine one night. Once Tommy had given him the OK, he had poured his heart out to her. That fact alone had put Kat in tears, as she realized she had never asked the same thing from Kim before she started to date Tommy. That and the fact that Kat had revealed her secret crush on Jason, which she had also not pursued because she didn't want to hurt Tommy anymore at the time, had made the two inseparable. As soon as Kat had finished her training at the Royal Ballet Academy in London, she had moved back to California and married Jason in a small oceanside ceremony.

Next up had been Rocky and Aisha surprisingly. Though the two had been friends practically since birth, neither had expressed feelings for the other. It wasn't until Aisha had left for Africa that Rocky's heart began to express its true feelings for her. Counting down the days until she returned, Rocky had gone and asked Aisha's parents if he could actually be the one to pick her up at the airport. Meeting her with a dozen red roses, Aisha had slapped Rocky across the face, stunning him. She had exclaimed, "It took you this long to figure it out," before throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss that had left the rest of the airport cheering at the two. Marriage followed a year later.

Billy and Trini had gotten together following his return from Aquitar. In fact, none in the group had actually known that Billy was returning to Earth. He had just teleported to Trini's apartment in Boston one day, professing his love for her. The stunned expression on Trini's face had almost sent Billy teleporting off before she could say a word. Instead, she had merely walked over to him and kissed him. No words had needed to be spoken. The two then moved to Pasadena, CA, where Billy did work for NASA and Trini taught foreign policy classes at Cal Poly Pomona.

And last, there was Zack. Zack had followed Kim into the music business, working as a back-up dancer for acts such as Britney Spears and Madonna before moving into behind the scenes work as a producer. Finally finding his calling, he had produced albums for artists ranging from Coldplay to the country band Kim was on tour with, Lady Antebellum. He had never really been involved in a serious relationship, casually dating fellow dancers or artists. His heart just couldn't deal with keeping such a big part of himself secret from someone he was trying to forge a relationship with. After a chance meeting while visiting Tommy in Reefside, he had actually begun to date Hayley to the shock of all his friends. Zack himself had not understood his friends' reactions. As he had explained, Hayley was a gorgeous girl who didn't come with all the baggage that most involved in the music industry did. She already knew their secret, and her brains challenged Zack…something he had not realized he missed until they had been engaged in a deep discussion late one night. Both were taking the relationship slow due to their schedules, but Zack knew deep down that what he had with Hayley was going to blossom into something that would last both their lifetimes.

"Yes," Kat said out loud as the song moved onto the next one on the CD. She then took it a step further and hit the button for the radio, a Rolling Stones song soon taking the place of what they had been listening to.

"Hey," Tommy murmured slowly, the song pulling him out of the trance he had been in.

"I just thought it might be nice to listen to the radio for the rest of the drive," Kat said softly, turning her head to meet Tommy's gaze. Placing her hand on his right arm, she stated matter of factly, " We ARE seeing them tonight, you know?"

"Which is even more reason we need to listen to them, to get pumped up," he stated enthusiastically.

"No man," Jason said loudly so that he could be heard over the wind. "Concert burnout. Let's just listen to the radio. We only have twenty minutes left."

"Whatever," Tommy stated shaking his head. Changing the topic all of a sudden, he added, "You know, I really wish I had brought Samantha tonight."

Kat was thankful that her big Chanel sunglasses were dark so that she could roll her eyes undetected behind them. "Tommy, you've only been dating the girl for three weeks, and we're all leaving tomorrow morning for the road trip."

"She could have come with us…"

"No man," Jason once again exclaimed vehemently. Tommy glanced up into his rearview mirror to see Jason shaking his head back and forth. "Rangers only."

"Rangers only," Tommy repeated softly. Looking up into the rearview mirror, he stated, "If I end up leaving early, don't hold it against me."

"Not an option," Katherine replied, her tone expressing her sentiments. "We already discussed this earlier. You chose to go, and now you're in for the ride. No bailing if things get uncomfortable." She turned onto her left side so that she could face Tommy, raising her eyeglasses a bit so she could look into his eyes directly while still holding her hair with her right hand. Looking deep into eyes, she softly commanded, "And you are going to hold your tongue."

Tommy smirked at his ex-girlfriend, loving how she still knew him so well and hating it at the same time. He started to come up with a witty reply, but instead bit his lip. "Whatever you say, Kat."

"Damn straight," she replied, readjusting herself in the seat to face forward and straightening her silk black dress in hopes that it would not wrinkle up too much.

"So you ready for this bro?" Jason leaned forward and shook Tommy's shoulders with an excited gleam in his eye.

Tommy Oliver smiled and then dropped the expression immediately, smoothing his into something more nonchalant. Trying to hold that face, he replied, "You're worse than the girls sometimes, Jas."

"Fuck you, man. I know you're just as excited to see…what was her name…"

Tommy threw a quick glance to his right to see Kat smirking. "I don't know who you're talking about, Jas."

"Oh shaddup, Tommy. You were always a horrible liar. I know all you boys are excited as hell to see Jessica Mayer and her double D's. It's amazing what a Playboy spread will do for your career."

"How'd you know," Jason asked, a puzzled expression claiming his face.

Kat turned around to glance at her husband over her shoulder, throwing him a triumphant grin. "You left Rocky's email up, silly. Sometimes, you just make it too easy…"

"Damn it, Jas. Out of all the boys you break the bro code the most."

"Fuck you, Oliver, you never upheld the bro code, especially when Kim… " Jason stated bitterly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Don't you dare," Tommy started to answer back before Kat interrupted the two.

"Hush, both of you. No fighting, remember? This week is all about having a great time. Understand?"

"Yes maam," both Tommy and Jason answered demurely.

Turning once more to Tommy, Kat took a big breath before asking him, "Please remember to hold your tongue."

Tommy gave her back the infamous grin that he had learned later on in life could let him have his way with most girls. "I will, Kat."

"And that smile doesn't work on me anymore, so don't bother."

Jason sighed as they passed the Angel Grove city limits sign. _Well, here goes nothing._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won," _Kimberly Ann Hart sang fiercely as she strummed her guitar harshly, playing along to the CD in the background. Tears freely flowed down her face as she choked out the words to the academy award winning song from the movie _Once_ that managed to get to her every time.

_What the fuck was I thinking planning this trip? I cannot deal with being with him for a week straight. It's going to crush me._

Instantly, Kim's thoughts drifted back to the last time the group had gathered together at Aisha and Rocky's house in Santa Barbara for a barbeque. Kim strummed the guitar even harder thinking about the bitter words she had exchanged with Tommy.

"_Who's the guy of the week this week, Kim," Tommy asked smugly, picking the US weekly off of the dark chocolate wood coffee table._

"_Tommy, stop it," Kim said in an annoyed tone, refusing to meet his gaze and instead staring at the redwood floors in Aisha's house. _

"_Let me see," Tommy continued as he flipped to the page he was seeking in the magazine._

_Trini and Billy both rolled their eyes. Kat sat up and started to say something but stopped when Jason laid a hand upon her arm and shook his head. Tanya and Adam both grimaced and squirmed uncomfortably on the loveseat they were seated upon. Aisha lowered her head to her hand, her arm resting upon one end of her couch. Rocky, innocently, went to stand behind the chair Tommy was seated in, eager to see who Kim was dating as well. _

"_C'mon, c'mon," Rocky eagerly stated, hopping from one foot to the next._

"_Ahh," Tommy breathed, smiling broadly as he came to the page and settled back into the seat. "Country darling Kimberly Hart was recently spotted out with Chris Pine at Nobu, sharing an intimate dinner. We can now safely assume that she and Adrian Grenier are dunzo."_

"_Damn Kim, that's like…what? Four different guys in the last two months alone," Rocky exclaimed, but soon wished he hadn't once he looked into the daggers his wife was shooting him with her eyes._

_With a smug and bitter expression, Tommy stared Kim down. "Someone sure gets around quite a bit these days."_

"_Fuck you, Tommy," Kim exclaimed as her head snapped up, unwilling to deal with his snide comments any longer. Swinging her hair over her shoulder, she stood up swiftly, turned on her heel and walked towards the DeSantos' front door._

"_Kim wait," Aisha pleaded, chasing her friend._

_Kim turned to meet her as she pulled a large pair of Dolce & Gabanna glasses that would completely hide her eyes from her black balenciaga purse. "Sha, go have a good time with everyone."_

"_Girl, I won't if you leave." Stepping close to her friend, she took Kim's hand in hers. "Please don't let him get under your skin like that."_

_Kim stared down at her hot pink Christian Louboutin heels. Unable to meet her friend's gaze she answered, "I'm honestly not, Sha. It's just best if one of us goes. Now go have a good time."_

_Aisha sighed, hooking her thumbs on the belt loops of her True Religion jeans. "Alright Kim, I'm not going to beg. Call me soon, OK?"_

"_Of course," she answered, embracing her best friend in a tight hug. Putting her glasses on, she placed her other hand on the doorknob. "I'll Facebook you when I get to the airport, K?"_

"_You better." Aisha threw a glance over her shoulder and saw the rest of the group moving out through the french doors onto the brick patio in her backyard. "I'm sorry, Kim."_

"_Stop it. Now go," Kim said, giving Aisha a push as she opened the front door. "Love ya."_

"_Love you too, girl." _

Kim was so focused on her guitar and the song that she didn't hear the door to her tour bus opening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy quietly opened the door to Kim's tour bus, hoping it wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping. Leaving Trini at her parents' house, he had decided to come check up on Kim and see how the set-up for the reunion was going before it started.

The reunion was taking place out on the beach behind the Youth Center, which had ironically been sold back to Ernie. A stage had been set up so that the lake was directly behind it. Tables for dinner had been set up to the left of the stage, and a bar had been set up on the small blacktop area behind the Youth Center that allowed trucks to unload all of the food needed to run the place. The whole class had voted for it, opting for a more comfortable setting rather then a stuffy conference room at one of the hotels downtown. Their class in particular had been frequent customers of Ernie's juice bar, and now that it was back in his hands they could not pass up the opportunity to hold their reunion there.

Singing graced Billy's ears as he slowly climbed the steps of the tour bus, and he wondered if it was a new song Kim was rehearsing. "Kim," he called out softly.

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along"_

_Beautiful_ Billy thought as he turned to walk down the short hallway, stopping suddenly when he saw Kim sitting on the edge of the double bed at the end of the hallway. Kim's beautiful face was red at this point, her eyes puffy. As she played the last few chords, she was strumming so hard that she actually ended up breaking a string. Abruptly, her playing stopped.

Billy heard her mutter, "Fuck," as she glanced down at the string she had just broken. It broke his heart to see his dear friend so down, and yet it wasn't the first time he had stumbled upon her like this. Somehow, Billy always ended up being the one discovering Kim crying before a show or at her house. He never quite knew what to say, but thankfully he never needed to. Somehow his presence always seemed to calm her; something he was grateful for. He just wished he knew what it was that caused Kim to break down like this. She was one of the strongest women he knew, but whenever he found her like this she was such a weak representation of her true self.

As he passed the bunks that served as the sleeping quarters for her band members, he realized the CD Kim had been singing along to had stopped. "Kim," he again called out softly as he stopped to stand in the doorway of her room on the road.

"Shit," Kimberly exclaimed as her eyes met Billy's, dropping her guitar in the process. She raised a hand to her chest, letting out a small sigh. "I didn't even hear you, Billy." Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she forced a big grin onto her face.

It hurt Billy to see the phony smile that Kim had plastered on her face for him. _Every single time…_

Kim stood and stepped over her guitar to envelope her longtime friend in a close hug. "How are you? Where's Trini?"

"I'm great. Trini is still getting ready at her parents' house," Billy answered as he hugged her tightly, hoping to somehow push away whatever it was that was causing Kim to shed so many tears. Stepping back, he looked down at the friend he had known since he was five with a smile. Despite being red in the face, she was still stunning. Her loose-fitting boyfriend jeans had been rolled up to mid-calf. The white tanktop she had on hugged the curves which had driven many of their high school friends, and now her male fans, wild. And her long brown hair, which now hung past her breasts and was as wavy as Kate Hudson's due to the latest perm technique from Japan, hung freely around her face. Billy's close scrutiny soon left Kim squirming uncomfortably, and she looked down at the black toenail polish on her toes. Sinking down onto the edge of her bed again, she gave Billy a small smile. "I'm a mess, huh?"

Billy quickly shook his head, mentally kicking himself for spending such a long time trying to analyze Kim's face.

Kim raised her eyebrows and gave him her best "yeah right" face before leaning over the bed to grab a compact from her purse that was on the floor. "Oh god, I'm all splotchy."

"Kim," Billy tentatively started, unsure of whether or not he should even try to discuss her current state with her. "Are you OK?"

Kim glanced up from her compact to give her friend an endearing smile. "Of course I am, Billy. You know how emotional I get. This darn song just makes me cry every time I listen to it," she explained as she turned her face left and right to study her puffed up eyes in the mirror. "Do you think some cucumbers over the eyes will get rid of this puffiness before showtime?"

Billy let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he sat down next to her. Whatever was troubling her she was certainly not going to discuss with him. "It's only three, Kim. You aren't scheduled to go onstage until seven. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I don't know, Billy," Kim said softly, placing a hand on his left knee. "It could get ugly if I don't look my best before I go onstage. Don't you have some do-hicky that can fix this," she asked while pointing a finger at her tear-stained face.

Billy actually allowed himself to laugh a bit more loudly at Kim's question this time. _She'll never let anyone else carry whatever burden she's dealing with. Damn her spirit sometimes! _Placing a hand over the one she had laid on his knee. "No, I don't. But wait until you hear about the invention I am working on. It'll blow your mind."

Seeing Kim's face light up relieved him. "Really," she asked turning on the bed to face him. She clapped her hands together excitedly and leaned forward. Raising her eyebrows, she exclaimed, "Tell me now!"

"Well…"

"Hey Kim! Hey… Billy, right," Hillary Scott asked as she leaned up against the doorframe to Kim's room. Taking a tentative look at her tourmate, she asked gently, "Kim, are you OK?"

Ever the actress when need be, Kim let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm fine, Hil. I was just listening to a song and got all emotional."

Hil smiled and clicked her tongue. "Gotcha. Hey, I didn't mean to bother you, but you know the owner of this place right?"

"Yeah, Ernie. Why," Billy asked with an inquisitive expression.

"Well, I wanted to take a shower, and I could use the one on the bus but I remembered you said that this was also a workout place…"

"And you'd rather shower in the larger one in the Youth Center. It should be no problem," Kim replied.

Hillary leaned in and raised her eyebrows, "No one would be in there, right? It'd be all I'd need to have some crazy fan snap a picture and Tweet it out to the world."

"Ernie shut the place down for the day for the class reunion," Billy answered with a smile.

Hillary breathed out a sigh of relief. "Great. Can one of you come ask him for me? I don't want to impose."

"Sure, I'll join you. The bus shower makes me claustrophobic anyway. Just let me gather…"

"Kim, I'll take Hillary down. Why don't you get your stuff together and meet her."

Kim looked up and gave Billy a smile. Gratefully, she answered, "Thanks, Billy." Turning to Hillary, she stated, "I'll meet you in a second."

"Sounds good," Hillary replied as she and Billy started walking down the hallway towards the front of the bus. Kim could hear her telling Billy as they left, "I swear, Billy. I have never sweat more than when I am on a tour bus. Road grime is just the absolute worst…."

Kim's eyes wandered aimlessly around her little room on the bus as she tried to focus her thoughts. Moving over to a tiny closet she grabbed the tight red t-shirt, worn leather belt, and J Brand dark denim pair of skinny jeans she'd be wearing for her performance. _Please let me get through this_ Kim thought as she added her toiletry bag to the things she was carrying and started to head down the hallway. _I hope I can pull this off…_


	2. Chapter 2 Needs

Author's Notes:

*This is the first time I have written anything like this, so please be nice.

*Song credits are at the end of the chapter.

*Shawn, I have enjoyed reading your work tremendously. This chapter is dedicated to you.

[b][u]Chapter 2: Needs[/u][/b]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beach outside of the Youth Center

July 11th, 2009 6:50 P.M.

Angel Grove, CA

"Well, I just want to say again how gorgeous you girls look. I cannot wait to put on my dress," Kim stated as she looked around at her friends. Though the tables had been arranged for eight, the group of eleven had decided to squeeze together at one. They were just finishing up their pasta dinners and getting ready for the entertainment.

[i]I have a stunning group of friends[/i] Kim thought as she looked around the table, smiling at all her friends. Kat and Trini looked gorgeous in the black dresses they had chosen, while a white strapless A-line dress and a ruffled white jersey dress played off of Aisha and Tanya's skin beautifully. Looking around at the boys, most of them were dressed in slacks and dress shirts with the cuffs rolled up. The group was definitely lacking the colors they had sported in high school. It was a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Bulk and Skull, who had come over to chat with the group while taking a break from their bartending duties.

In fact, Skull had even told Kim he missed seeing her in pink while giving her a wink, a gesture which gave Kim reason to assume that the two knew more about their ranger pasts then they had ever let on.

[i]We seriously should have thought about the whole shoe situation though[/i] Kim thought as she stared down at the sand underneath her brown Frye harness boots. The girls and boys had all kicked off their shoes and shoved them underneath the table, the boys even cuffing their pants.

"It is such a gorgeous night," Tanya commented, leaning into the arm Adam had draped over her shoulder.

"Very true. We had a lot of great memories here," Adam replied softly.

Tommy looked around at his friends, all so happy, and couldn't help but be a bit jealous. Looking directly across the table at the tiny woman seated across from him, he added, "Yeah, we had some not so great memories here too."

An exasperated expression soon crossed Aisha's face as she smacked Tommy's leg. "Boy, don't be such a sourpuss. Who exchanged your teepee for sandpaper this morning?"

Rocky and Jason both bit back the smiles that were threatening to spread over their faces. Both were silently thanking God for the fact that Aisha was never one to keep her mouth closed.

"I was just saying," Tommy sulked as he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down into his seat.

"When is this party going to start," Zack exclaimed, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm supposed to go on at seven," Kim replied. "Is it time?"

Tommy quickly glanced down at his bare wrist answering, "Umm..aww shit. I guess I forgot my…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the entire group burst out laughing, getting to a near hysteric level in a matter of seconds. Trini actually had tears rolling down her face, and Kim couldn't stop the tiny snort from escaping her nose as the two fell into each other laughing.

"Every..single…time," Zack managed to get out between laughs. "Thanks man."

"Hardy har har, really funny," Tommy said in an annoyed tone before a smile spread across his face and he joined in the laughter.

"Kim, it actually is time," Billy quietly said.

"Alrightie, I better get…"

Tommy had gotten up and quickly stopped her at her seat before she could get up. "Hang on, let me get a round of shots for us all before you go up."

"OK," Kim said softly, managing a smile at him before he took off. Looking over at Kat, Kim placed her elbows on the table and locked her fingers. As she placed her chin atop her hands, she asked Kat with a smirk, "What the heck did you say to him to get him to act like that?"

Kat threw a quick smile to her husband before replying, "When Tommy agreed to come, Tommy also agreed to a few other things."

"Nice," Kim said shaking her head. "He needs to hurry though."

"The show won't start until you say it starts, girl," Zack said playfully as he threw an arm over her shoulders. "Don't sweat it."

"I just don't want the natives to get restless," Kim sighed as she glanced around the tables to see some of her fellow classmates getting antsy, absently playing with items on their tables and throwing glances at the stage.

"Too late," Aisha said nodding her head at her husband before she grabbed Rocky's iphone out of his hands. "Peemonkey? Really?"

Rocky pouted, crossing his arms. "Well, it's not as though there is a great deal of stimulating conversation going on at that table," he stated plainly while circling his hand around the table to emphasize the point.

Aisha turned in her seat to face him. "Well, you certainly aren't adding anything."

Rocky then turned to face his wife, sitting up so he could look down on her. "Oh yeah, well…"

"The drinks are here," Tommy said with a smile, interrupting the fight that was looming to break out between the feisty couple. He went around the table with the tray Bulk and Skull had given him to carry the shots on, handing out one to each of the people that had been a fellow teammate of his at one point in time.

"What is this," Trini asked looking at her shot curiously before taking a sniff.

"Oh man, is this a fucking oatmeal cookie shot," Rocky asked sarcastically as he held his shot up in the rapidly diminishing sunlight. "You have got to be kidding me."

Tommy only had to look at Rocky to get him to shut up. "I wanted to get something I knew the ladies wouldn't mind. You and I," Tommy stated as he pointed to himself and then Rocky as he gave the last shot to Jason, "will go later."

Rocky gulped, remembering the last time he and Tommy had tried to match shots, and then suddenly dry-heaved.

This gesture did not got unnoticed by his wife, who with an amused expression, said, "And you think I have a big mouth."

"Actually, I'm lucky enough to know you have a big mouth," Rocky replied with a grin before planting a quick kiss on his unexpectant wife's sweet lips.

The group let out a laugh before they all raised their glasses. Tommy looked around at each of his friends with a grateful expression on his face. "To an outrageous and fun night to jumpstart this road trip we are all going on. And to a group of friends I often wondered if I deserved and couldn't ask for anything more from."

"Cheers," they all exclaimed with a "Salute" thrown in by Kim before they all downed the shots.

"One down," Tommy exclaimed laughing, shaking his head.

"One on top of the just about two drinks everyone else has already had," Billy noted shaking his head and he looked around the table to check everyone's drink count.

"Lighten up, Billy man," Zack responded.

Kim shook her head before letting out a deep breath. "Alright, let's do it." And with that she got up and walked over to the stage her band members were already waiting by.

"Whoo-hoo," some people yelped as everyone began to get up from their seats and make their way over to the open area on the sand in front of the stage.

"Let's get to it," Zack called out as he jumped up, slapping his hands together. "Let's get over there to watch my girl before everyone else nabs a better spot. Front row or else," he added as he rolled up the cuff sleeves on his black dress shirt.

"Affirmative," Billy said with a huge grin, knowing it would cause his friends to laugh..which it did.

The group made their way over to the stage and managed to secure a spot right in front of the stage on the lefthand side. With a graduating class of eight hundred, the small area in front of the stage had quickly filled, allowing just enough room for people to move around comfortably. Kim and her band had already taken their places onstage, and as she walked to the front of the stage, the audience started to cheer.

As she looked out at the crowd, seeing so many of her fellow classmates and her group of friends in front, Kim couldn't help but push the sadness which she did her best to keep at bay aside. Turning her right foot in, she bit her lower lip and then said demurely, "How're you guys doing?"

The crowd cheered softly, so Kim decided to put her alter ego on. She walked to the edge of the stage and thrust her left hip out while placing her left hand on it. "I said how are you guys doing?"

The crowd let out a much louder cheer this time, clapping wildly and whistling at the singer who had been the most popular girl at their school.

"I'm just going to play a short set, cause I want to have fun like the rest of you and watch Lady Antebellum," Kim said tucking a few strands of hair behind her right ear, noting that cries of delight that had been yelled when she had mentioned Lady Antebellum's name. "So let's get started."

With that she walked back to her drummer and took her place with her back turned to the audience as she began to sing the lines to the hit single that had placed her at the top of Billboard records for ten weeks straight.

[i]"Hoo hoo hoo..

Hoo hoo hoo..

Hoo hoo hoo.."[/i]

"That's my girl," Zack said smiling infectiously and pointing up at Kim, the expression soon spreading to all in the group except Tommy. Zack clapped him on the back as he watched Kim, so proud of the friend he had co-written this song with. The two had realized that she would need a hit single in order to do the type of songs she wanted on the rest of her album and had penned this song with one sole purpose: creating a sing along song with a driving beat and an extremely catchy chorus. They had succeeded beyond both of their wildest expectations, and it had given Kim the freedom to include a few more personal songs on her first album.

Kim savored the tingling on her arms and turned around, cocking her hips out to side and throwing a sexy smile at the audience as she sung part of the first verse.

[i]"I wanna lie in my bed

And do nothing

I don't care what anyone says

I got you on my mind

Thinking about one thing

Gonna show you how I do it best"[/i]

She found it so easy to lose herself in the music; something that she both hated and was grateful for. She began taking tiny steps toward the front of the stage, rolling her hips from side to side as she did in a seductive manner. She then stopped midway as she started to sing the next part. Her right hand lifted her hair over her head; the movement raised her tight red t-shirt, exposing her stomach.

[i]"Put my lips on your mouth

Keep you comin around

Cus I like it

Put your hands on my hips

Take me down

Sink this ship

Boy I can't resist"[/i]

And as she burst into the chorus that everyone sung along to, she strut to the edge of the stage, her tiny hips sashaying back and forth. She hooked her right thumb in her belt loop as she rolled her hips right and left, enjoying the chance she always had onstage to release this sexier version of herself.

[i]"I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess

Cut off jeans, can you get with that?

Give you something like you've never had

Cus I only wanna be wanted by you

I wanna tease you till you're begging me

And you're on your knees

And its hard to breathe

And every other time is just a memory

Cus I only wanna be wanted by you"[/i]

Jason couldn't stop the incredibly stupid grin from spreading across his face. His wife was dancing along with the rest of the girls, all of them singing along to the song. Zack had busted out into some dance moves, a small group forming around him. Rocky was over-exaggerating things as he sung along complete with hand gestures, entertaining Billy and Adam. Everyone was getting into the groove except for Tommy, who was standing there stiff as a board in front of the stage. His back to his friends; his head tilted down so it seemed as though he was staring at the floor of the stage as he continued to sip his beer. Jason just could not get over his friend. All these years, and he seemingly could not let the past be the past. He had never thought Tommy's pride could be so overbearing until recently. Jason glanced up at Kim, who was making her way over to their side of the stage, stopping in front of her friends. She looked down straight at Tommy, who suddenly raised his eyes to meet hers as she sung the next lines of her song.

[i]"Those other guys when they call

I might answer

But you're the one I'm thinking bout

So baby don't disappoint

Just move faster

And show me what you're feeling now"[/i]

Jason blinked his eyes furiously, trying to convince himself that he had just made up what his eyes had seen. Kim was already on the other side of the stage. Jason was rapidly glancing around at each of his friends, trying to meet their eyes, but they were all but oblivious to him. His stare then burned into Tommy's back, and he could swear his friend was tense. But then he turned around with the most bored expression Jason had ever seen on him, and he rolled his eyes.

Jason eyes narrowed a bit as he scrutinized his best friend's face closely but couldn't detect anything other than dullness. Jason licked his lips and then shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide the emotions he was sure were blatant on his face.

Tommy raised his beer and eyebrows, silently asking with his eyes if Jason wanted another. Jason nodded and watched as his friend pushed his way out of the crowd in order to walk back to the bar. Shoving his right hand in his pocket, Jason pushed whatever suspicions he had had out of his mind. [i]There's no way in hell…

[/i]

"Oh look, she's going all Mariah on us, " Rocky exclaimed as he gently whacked Jason across his chest, bringing his attention up to Kim, who was belting out the bridge to her song.

Billy moved over and silently stood by Jason, watching Kim in silent awe with him for a moment before noting, "It always surprised me how such a huge voice could come out of such an incredibly tiny person."

Jason looked over at his friend and smiled. "No shit."

Billy returned the smile and nodded, before looking over at the girls who were clearly enjoying themselves. "I'm really glad we managed to arrange this trip."

Adam grinned as he watched Rocky work his way into the circle the girls had formed, grinding and shaking his bum in the middle of them. "Me too."

Tommy suddenly returned, carrying six beers for the guys. "Drink up, ladies."

Billy sighed, noting how his friends downed half of their beers in one gulp. "Are we really starting off the trip like this?"

"No doubt, Billy man," Zack said in that infectious tone of his, which despite Billy's will managed to cause him to smile.

"You brought the pills right," Rocky asked as he finished his beer with a belch.

"I only brought enough for two nights," Billy shouted over the music. Then leaning in, he said so quietly that the others had to also lean in to hear him, "I thought the point of this trip was for all of us to converse and enjoy each other's company, not just get fucked up. We've had plenty of those nights."

Rocky threw his arms around Tommy and Adam's shoulders as the men all leaned back. "Billy, that's just part of the equation sometimes. You're really telling me you didn't bring anymore."

Billy took a small sip from his beer before nodding his head. "Yep, that's what I'm telling you."

Knowing better, Adam turned around to catch Trini's eyes. She had overheard the whole conversation and knew what Adam wanted to know. Laughing, she mouthed silently to him, "I brought more."

The shy and extremely charming member of the group let loose a grin that had caused many a girl to swoon. Adam was grateful that Billy's wife had managed to bring more of the wonder drug that had saved many of their gatherings. Though he refused to market it, Billy continued to make small batches of a drug that eliminated the effects of a night of heavy drinking. The opportunity to still get a buzz and yet avoid any type of hangover was something Adam was very grateful for, especially since any type of gathering of his friends typically led to lots of drinking.

Noting Rocky's annoyed look, Billy added, "You also seem to forget that you need to take the pill before you start drinking."

Rocky started to reply but stopped when he noticed that the song had ended, and Kim had taken up her guitar.

Kim sighed gratefully as her guitar strap fell over her shoulder. As fun as it was to sing and dance to the few "workout" songs (as she called them) on her album, it was with her guitar that she felt most comfortable. Serving as a type of armor for her at times, her guitar allowed her to open herself up to others and show her true emotions. She had told reporters time and time again that most of her songs were about stories she had made up in her head. But in reality, Kim's songs were truly about her own emotions. It was therapeutic for her to express herself in them, and it was much cheaper than therapy. She gave a test strum, and then walked up to the front of the stage to stand in front of the mic stand that had been set up for her. She anxiously glanced down at her friends, noting that Tommy was back with them.

"I've been able to write a great deal on tour and record for my next album," Kim said softly into the mic, her tone immediately causing a hush in the audience and for everyone to listen silently.

"This next song, well, it's the first time that I'm playing it live." The statement immediately caused the crowd to break out in cheers before they fell silent again.

Kim bit her lip before letting an anxious smile cross her face. "I figured who better to try it out in front of then my closest friends. It's actually going to my next single, so here it goes," she stated before her piano player began to play the intro to the song.

"Oh man," Zack said quietly, crossing his arms as a thoughtful expression and small smile took over.

Tommy, who was standing next to Zack, immediately noted the change in demeanor in his playful friend as he took a small sip from his beer. Trying to say it nonchalantly, Tommy nudged his friend. "What is it man?"

"This new song of Kim's. She played it for me a couple of weeks ago, and I was just blown away. She gave me some load about how she'd been watching some movie and that it inspired her to write this, but I can't help feeling…"

Zack's explanation broke off as Kim began singing, drawing both men's gazes toward her with the raw emotion in her voice.

[i]"Picture perfect memories,

Scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."[/i]

Zack quickly bolted around the side of the stage and ran up the stairs to join Kim onstage. She'd written the song as a duet and had managed to get Keith Urban to record the version on her album. For now though, he figured he'd do as a substitute. Kim's face lit up as Zack walked up next to her, and she stepped to the side to give him access to the mic so he could sing the next verse and the chorus.

[i]"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,

And I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."[/i]

Tommy closed his eyes as conflicting emotions washed over his body, coursing through his veins. He couldn't look at her now, couldn't look into her eyes as she sung this song. [i]What is she doing…[/i] He had to get away, abruptly turning around and shoving his way through the silent crowd who were, mesmerized by the force of emotion Kim was conveying in the song. He knocked into people a few times, muttering a somewhat harsh, "Sorry," over his shoulder as he struggled to break free from the crowd. He had managed to keep his face from conveying all of the emotions he was dealing with all night, but out from his friends' close scrutiny he all but dissolved.

Somehow he made it through, walking slowly over to the bar Bulk and Skull were still managing. Skull's elbows were leaning on the bar, his face resting in his hands as he gazed up at Kim onstage. For some reason, the sight got under Tommy's skin more then he could understand. With a glare reminiscent of his evil green ranger days, he turned to say something to Skull but stopped when he read the clink of a glass on the bar counter.

"Here," Bulk said quietly, pushing the glass towards Tommy.

Tommy refused to meet Bulk's stare as a quizzical expression crossed over his face. Re-rolling one of the sleeves up on his white dress shirt which had a black fleur de lys graphic print splattered all over the chest, he asked just as quietly, "What's that for?"

Bulk waited for the man he had once butted heads with constantly to finally meet his gaze. He still found it hard to believe that this man, whose life he had consistently tried to make miserable, had been the leader of the Power Rangers. Over drinks one night at Bulkmeiers, Bulk had finally confronted Tommy about the suspicions he had had about him and his friends all throughout high school. It had happened right after Tommy had ended a telephone conversation with Andros that had resulted in the destruction of the Machine Empire and Rita and Zedd. Tommy had worried constantly that Bulk and Skull might break the vows of silence they had made that night, but they never had.

"You look like you need it."

Tommy reluctantly let loose a small smile in response. "That bad, huh?"

Bulk raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That bad."

Tommy took the glass and turned his back to the bar, leaning against it as he cast fleeting gazes at Kim's form on the stage. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this reunion. I already keep in contact with the people I really care about."

Bulk lazily wiped down the bar countertop with a rag. "That's not why you're upset."

Tommy turned his head around over his right shoulder, an irksome expression crossing his face. "Oh really?"

Bulk leaned forward on his elbows, ignoring Tommy's expression. "It's pretty obvious it's Kim."

Tommy stood up abruptly from the leaning position he'd taken on the bar's countertop and spun around to meet Bulk's accusing glare. "Give me a break, Bulk. Seriously?"

"Listen Tommy, I don't know how you've fooled your best friends about this, probably by just deflecting conversation any time she's brought up. But it's all over your fucking face, man. It couldn't be more obvious. Only one person could ever evoke this type of emotion in you, and that's Kimberly Hart."

Tommy sighed, tracing random patterns on the bar countertop. "It's really not her, Bulk."

Bulk rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of his elbows. "Look Tommy, I don't expect you to open up to me. I'm just letting you know that you aren't being very discreet with your emotions right now. Watch your face. You aren't hiding things very well."

Tommy nodded silently and then downed the shot. "Thanks man," he said quietly before setting the glass down and walking away to meet up with his friends again.

Bulk shook his head as he took the glass and set it down in a pile of dirty glasses. "Women can get to the best of us, Tommy," he muttered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leftside of the Stage at the Reunion

July 11th, 2009 9:30 P.M.

Angel Grove, CA

Kim had finished her five song set rather quickly and had immediately ran back to change into the black asymmetrical mini-dress she had brought for the event before re-joining her friends. Running in her black Louboutin heels across the parking lot, she had come to a complete halt at the concrete's edge as she remembered she was going to be on sand for the rest of the night. "Shit, there goes my outfit," she muttered to herself as she took her heels off and walked over to meet up with her friends.

As Lady Antebellum began to go through all of the hit songs off of their album, the boys had tried to take her heels from her and put them underneath the table they had eaten at. And each time Kim had had to explain with exasperation, "These are Christian Louboutin heels. You don't just throw them under a table."

The last to try and free her of this small hindrance to her dancing had been Adam, who had muttered to himself, "Shoes, it's always the shoes with her."

Tommy had stayed with their little group through the course of the first song Lady Antebellum had played, "Love Don't Live Here Anymore." He'd even shouted, "Hell yeah," as Dave had played the riff which had started the song before clinking his beer bottle with Billy and Zack. But he had then disappeared from the group.

Trini had noted four songs into Lady A's set, asking Billy if she should try to find him. Billy had placed a hand on wife's shoulder and shook his head, telling her softly, "Let him be. Let's get one day down without a fight between he and Kim."

If anyone had asked Kim where Tommy was though, she'd have been able to tell that person right off the bat. Whenever she and Tommy were near each other, she could sense his presence…feel him. It was something that had scared her during the first few months of their relationship back when they were kids. She'd never told anyone that she could sense Tommy being there. She'd never even told Tommy. But somehow, she knew it was the same for him. The ability to note wherever the other was had always helped them out in battle.

The sun had long ago set over the lake and a half moon cast a dim light over the ex-high school students as Lady Antebellum started to play the first few notes of their latest single "I Run to You." It was a song that had special meaning for Kim, and by the way her friends were acting, she knew they had heard the song before as well. Each couple had paired off, wife leaning into husband or vice-versa. Zack had meandered over to one of the tables and was talking with Ritchie and his cousin. And it was at that point that Kim could not take it any longer. She just had to be near him. She needed him.

Quietly slipping away from her friends, Kim enjoyed the cool feel of the sand beneath her feet as Charles Kelley's voice washed over her.

[i]"I run from hate

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late"[/i]

Kim stopped at one point as she neared the edge of the crowd, turning around to glance at her friends. Smiling to herself, Kim saw that they were too wrapped up with their better halves to notice her gone. Tanya had turned her head around to give Adam a quick kiss, and Billy had his arms wrapped around Trini, moving her to the beat of the music. Kim could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly batted them away.

[i]"I run my life

Or is it running me?

Run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slow it seems"[/i]

Kim picked up her pace as she broke free of the crowd. Despite the fact that she had tried to hide her face with her long hair, she politely offered thanks to those who stopped her to tell her how wonderful her set had been. She hated how no matter how quiet or cautious she was that she always seemed to be recognized now. It was something she accepted in life that came along with her profession, but it certainly was not something she was happy about.

[i]"When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you"[/i]

Kim lifted her head, turning it left and right to make sure no one was hanging out in the back. She could feel him now, and she could see his outline in the dim glow from one of the parking lot lights as she passed the bar. Being that the band was near the end of their set, Bulk and Skull had already packed up the alcohol and had gone off to enjoy the last couple of songs of the set. As she drew near where he stood in the shadows, her pace slowed down somewhat again. Stopping at the edge of the concrete, she bent down slightly to once again put her heels on.

[i]"This world keeps spinning faster

To a new disaster, so I run to you

I run to you, Baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to

I run to you"[/i]

She could feel his eyes drinking her in as she took the last few steps towards him, thought she couldn't see his yet. And then she was there, just three steps in front of him. Her breath hitched as her eyes met his chocolate ones, and she fought to remain cognizant as she felt herself sinking into them as she always did. Suddenly, she remembered to breathe, taking a deep breath before extending her hand to him and leaving it hanging in the air. "Tommy," she quietly pleaded.

He waited a moment before taking her hand in his. A small smile had subconsciously graced his face as he took in all that was Kim. She was without a doubt the most stunning woman at the reunion in his opinion. The black asymmetrical dress cut across her collarbone at just the right angle. He had struggled all night to not plant a kiss on the exposed shoulder it revealed. The cut of the dress skimmed Kim's curves gracefully, hugging her breasts and hips. And the dress fell to mid-thigh, draping over Kim's tan, well-toned legs. Her heels made her legs that much more alluring. Tommy gulped as he looked her over. His eyes finally met her warm doe ones, noting the need in them.

Gently taking her hand, he gave it a tug and she fell into step beside him as the two kept to the dark areas in the parking lot and made their way around the corner of the Youth Center.

Kim glanced up at Tommy, surprised by the thoughtful expression on his face as he led her around the Youth Center. "The shirt looks good on you."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks. It was awfully sweet of you to send it to me."

"No biggie," Kim responded, tucking some of her long wavy brown strands behind her left ear. She threw a quick glance up at him again and hesitated before she stuttered, "You didn't come…three weeks ago…"

"Yeah, I had a project I needed to finish up," Tommy quickly replied, hoping to nip where he knew the conversation was going to go in the butt.

Kim kept her eyes on the asphalt as they made their way over to the doors of the Youth Center, "You didn't even call though…"

Tommy stopped abruptly and let go of her hand. Stepping close, he said in a fierce whisper, "Look, we agreed that this was going to be casual. No strings or any of this relationship drama, remember?"

Kim anxiously twisted her hands, refusing to meet his intense stare. "I know. It just would have been nice if you could have texted me at least to let me know you weren't coming. I sent Ashley to the airport to pick you up."

Tommy's left hand rubbed his neck as he awkwardly turned his head to the right and inwardly cringed. He didn't know why he kept snapping at her the way that he did. Their last few meetings had been more and more strained as he found himself struggling to deal with the emotions he felt when he was around her. He couldn't understand why he refused to let their relationship progress, why he kept it secret from their friends.

For the past three years, ever since a chance encounter at a club Kimberly had been playing at in Hollywood, the two had begun a relationship of friends with benefits. At the time, Tommy was still with the Dino Thunder team, and he had stated he didn't have time for a full-time relationship. Kim had adamantly agreed, having just begun to really pursue her music career. Both would never admit to the other the true reasons why they agreed to the status of this new relationship only the details: 1) if either of them were to become sexual with someone else they were dating, they would end the relationship; 2) the relationship had to be casual; 3) their friends could not find out.

So for the past three years, the two had been involved in this strained relationship, never going more than two months without seeing the other. Kim sent him plane tickets, flying him out to tour stops. And she drove up to Reefside to visit him on her breaks. They couldn't risk him being photographed entering her house in Los Angeles. Sometimes they met every other week, while at other times they let things go for weeks without seeing the other. They were aware when the other was dating other people, but per their agreement they knew that things never evolved to a sexual level. Thus, they had only slept with each other for the past three years.

Tommy couldn't admit to Kim the real reason why he hadn't flown out to see her three weeks ago. It was during their last meeting that Kim had royally fucked things up for Tommy in his opinion. In the midst of an extremely intense orgasm, she had whispered oh so quietly, "I love you," before smothering Tommy's lips in a kiss.

He had been struggling with the extreme emotions that those three little words had brought forth in him for weeks, and he was still unsure how he felt about it.

Tommy took her hands in his, pulling her close. Kim closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scent of him and his cologne. He waited until she opened her eyes before explaining to her, "I'm sorry. You're right. I should have let you know. That was really rude." Leaning forward, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kim made a face, and in a tone of voice that suddenly made him recall the time he had had to apologize for being late on their first real date, she stated somewhat reluctantly, "It's OK."

Tommy playfully tugged her hands, nodding his head towards the door of the Youth Center. "Come on."

Kim stood her ground, causing Tommy to recoil. She felt like a teen all of a sudden, and she playfully tapped him on the chest. "Why are we going in there? We can just go to my tour bus."

Tommy suddenly grasped her by the waist, pulling her in close. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Cause I always dreamed about doing you in the Youth Center."

Kim somewhat managed to stifle the giggle that came out of her lips and crinkled her nose. "Kinky, I like it."

And with that she pulled Tommy to the Youth Center doors. Shifting anxiously back and forth from one foot to the other, Kim asked, "How do you have a key?"

Tommy anxiously fumbled with the key, missing the keyhole entirely on his first attempt. "I still come down here once a month to teach classes to inner city youth. With the number of free lessons I have taught at this place, Ernie figured it was the least he could do."

His answer left Kim speechless as she gazed in quiet admiration at the man who continued to have a silent hold on her heart.

"What is it," Tommy asked as he finally managed to open the door and saw the expression on Kim's face.

"Nothing," she quickly brushed off, opening the door and taking Tommy by the hand. As soon as he had entered she made sure to close the door behind the two. "So where do you…"

But Kim's question was soon cut off as she was swept up in Tommy's arms. He pressed her firmly to his length, savoring the feel of her toned body against his. For her part, Kim loved when he literally swept her off her feet. Though she would never admit to him, she loved it when he dominated her like this, taking possession of her.

Their lips feverishly covered each others, pressing firmly against the other. Kim gasped, opening her mouth which allowed Tommy's tongue to enter and explore. They stumbled across the floor of the Youth Center; both nearly tripping over the blue exercise mat that was on the floor. Kim finally shoved Tommy away with both hands as she struggled to breathe, placing both her hands on her hips.

"So where's it gonna be," she asked between breaths, giving him her most sexy smile.

The move almost caused Tommy to throw her down on the mat right there as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Tommy glanced around the Youth Center absent mindedly, though he knew exactly where he wanted to have her. Throwing a mischievous grin her way, he asked, "How about…the girl's locker room?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight to her other leg. "So typically teenage boy."

Tommy lowered his head, his eyes literally undressing her as he walked over. Placing both hands on Kim's bottom, he pressed her against the obvious erection he was now sporting. Huskily, he whispered into her ear once again, "Teenage Tommy never would have had the nerve to take you here."

Kim literally slithered down in his embrace as his hot breath caressed her neck. She allowed him to support her weight as she wrapped her right leg around his waist, pressing his manhood tightly against her. "But man Tommy can handle me now?"

Tommy groaned as Kim slowly began to rock her hips up and down over his penis, which was straining uncomfortable against his black slacks. The friction was driving him insane. And he almost lost it when he looked down and saw the innocent grin she had on her face as she continued to grind against him.

Licking his lips before he pressed them even closer to Kim's ear this time, he whispered seductively, "I think I can make you forget about any other Tommy you knew."

Kim bit down on her bottom lip hard as the moisture from his lips pressed wet against her earlobe. Never one to back down to him, as he planted tiny kisses across her neck up to her lips, she managed a "We'll see," before he once again devoured her.

Hoisting Kim up onto his waist, he pulled the hem of her dress up over her hips so that she could wrap her legs around him freely as he walked them through the hallway to the girl's locker room. She couldn't break away from him at this point, her lips plastered against his as she relished the sweet taste of him. Her tongue licked his lower lip slowly before he parted his, granting her access to his mouth. Their tongues sensually circled each other, each caressing the other's in a never-ending dance.

Kim barely had time to register as Tommy pressed her against the wall, her head turning to the right as Tommy started to massage her right breast with one of the hands he had freed from his hold on her. She arched her back, offering herself to him as he kneaded her ample breast. Her arousal quickly showed as her nipple strained against the fabric, becoming hard beneath his touch.

Kim's hands darted for the buttons on his shirt, somehow managing to work their way down before becoming frustrated with the hindrance their current position imposed on her desire to strip him down. She worked off her heels, letting them drop to the floor before she suddenly broke their embrace and dropped to the ground as well.

Tommy noted the wild gleam in her eye as she all but ripped open the last few buttons, exposing his chest. Kim knowingly outlined her lips with her tongue for Tommy and then leaned forward, slowly licking him from his navel to where her height stopped her in one continuous stroke. "Yum," she noted afterwards.

Where she had licked literally burned, her touch igniting such a fire from him. He knew they needed to be quick, but he also couldn't help but wish to hear the moans he knew he could draw forth from her. As she reached forward to place both hands on his chest, Tommy suddenly caught both of them, guiding them down to rest at her hips again. "Shh," he whispered against her mouth before quickly pecking her on the lips and sinking to his knees.

Kim gulped as she watched him, her legs shaking a bit in anticipation of what she hoped was to come. Tommy once again drew her dress up over hips, exposing the black lace g-string she was wearing. He threw a seductive grin at her before hooking a thumb over each side of her panties, slowly working them over her hips and down her legs as he placed a trail of kisses down her right thigh. Once her panties reached her knees, Tommy released his hold on them, allowing them to drop to the floor. Kim quickly raised each of her feet, and Tommy picked them up, shoving them in his pants pocket.

He stared at the small mound of curls before him, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the soft skin just above it. He could feel the warmth radiating off from her sex already. In fact, it provoked him to no end to know that his touch could cause her to become so wet; a fact he had registered as he had slid her panties off of her.

Kim was not ashamed to let Tommy know just how much she wanted him. She could feel that her inner thighs were wet, caused by him sliding her panties so slowly down her legs. She literally felt as though a warm wave had just bathed her entire body, and the tiny hairs on her arms were standing on end. No one could ever make her feel like this; no one but Tommy. Her stomach quivered as she saw him once again lean in, watching his finger disappear between her legs. As he drew his finger up her sex, she gasped, unable to control the sounds he evoked from her. Her head fell back against the wall as she watched him slowly lick his finger and then lean in to go for a direct taste.

She allowed his hands to spread her legs a bit more as his tongue slowly wiggled back and forth, parting her lips to him. He then thrust his tongue inside her, eliciting a moan so deep and powerful that Tommy almost lost his load right there. The taste of her, coupled with that expression and sound had him struggling not to throw down his pants and take her hard until she shouted his name over and over. But somehow he continued to lick her slowly up and down the length of her sex.

For her part, Kim tried to be a good girl, but she knew Tommy was teasing her. She could only take so much before she tilted her hips forward, offering more of herself to him as she started to rock back and forth against his face. Tommy sensed her growing need and began to thrust his tongue deeper and deeper into her, using his thumb to massage her clit in tiny circles.

The moans started to come out quicker and quicker as Kim worked herself against Tommy, the sensations within her rapidly building. Tommy felt the tiny shivers racing up and down Kim's legs as he then sucked on her clit, causing Kim to start to chant his name.

Knowing she was close, Tommy abruptly stopped and jumped to his feet. He quickly shed his pants and boxer-briefs as Kim registered his absence and her eyelids popped open. Angrily, she pounded her fist against the wall before asking, "Why'd you stop?"

Tommy stepped forward, pressing his freed erection into Kim's midsection as one of her hands reached between them and enclosed it, stroking him up and down slowly.

Now it was Kim's turn to watch Tommy shiver underneath her touch, his eyes fluttering shut as she gentle caressed his shaft with the back of her hand.

Tommy struggled to break free from the hold her touch had on him, quickly hoisting her up on his waist once more. He pressed her firmly against the locker room wall as her legs crossed behind him, locking in place.

"I thought you might enjoy this more. That's why," Tommy breathed as he positioned the tip of his penis against Kim's dripping sex.

Kim nearly thrust her hips down on Tommy's extremely well-endowed manhood, wanted to feel his girth spread her open and feel him buried deep within her. Instead, she looked him dead in the eye. "Well then, fuck me, Tommy," she stated in her sexiest voice, knowing the reaction it would draw from him.

Tommy couldn't get over the sexy statements Kim so boldly declared during sex. The very first time he had nearly cum right inside her once she had said something. As of now, he had learned how to handle them. But it still drove him wild to hear this woman command him, knowing she only wanted it from him. Meeting her gaze straight on, Tommy replied with a smile, "With pleasure," before slowly pushing Kim's hips down his length, burying himself in her most exquisitely tight and wet place.

Kim once again threw her head back, and Tommy feverishly kissed her neck as he slowly thrust in and out of her. He removed his manhood just to the tip before thrusting deep inside of her again. Usually, Kim loved it when he long-stroked her like that, but she was having none of that tonight. Grasping him close with her arms, she buried her head into his shoulder as her nails dug into his back. "Fuck me, Tommy. Hard."

Tommy happily obliged, quickening the pace as he thrust into Kim more forcefully. He knew how wrong it had been to stop his oral admiration of her before she had reached her orgasm, and now she was hell bent on getting there as quickly as she could. Kim pounded her hips into his, their flesh slapping furiously against one another as they ground into each for all they were worth.

Both quickly lost awareness of anything but each other as they worked to make the other cum. Having been with each other for so many years, they knew exactly what to do. Kissing and licking the places that were the most sensitive, they found a rhythm they knew would work for both. Their bodies literally felt as though they were on fire as blood rushed to their ears, drowning out the sound of anything else but the pants they were both heaving and the moans they were evoking in the other. Too wrapped up in their love-making and the sensations it was creating, they failed to hear the door to the Youth Center slam shut and the whistling of the person who was walking through it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leftside of the Stage at the Reunion

July 11th, 2009 9:50 P.M.

Angel Grove, CA

[i]"Oooh, baby, baby

Something's just a little bit different in your eyes tonight

They look twice as bright

Oooh, baby, baby

Something's changed that I can't quite put my finger on

Well I've been rackin' my brain

Wait just a minute

Hold on, now

Well I get it"[/i]

Singing the second to last song of their set, Lady Antebellum crooned the feel good hit off of their album, noting with smiles how many people were singing along.

The ex-rangers themselves were enjoying the song, dancing along and singing the lyrics.

Rocky hopped impatiently back and forth from one foot to the other. He loved the song and didn't want to leave. The buzz he was feeling from five shots and five beers had him feeling pretty good at this point, and he managed to sway to the song as he hopped back and forth. But suddenly he reached the point of no return.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he shouted in exasperation at his wife who was dancing alongside Kat, "I have to break the seal."

Aisha and Kat both burst into giggles before Aisha made a shooing motion with her hands. "Well then go already."

"But I love this song. I don't want to miss it," he whined as he crossed his arms over his chest, still shifting weight from one foot to the other as he managed to stay somewhat still at this point.

"Rocky, just go quickly before they play the last song," Kat ordered him, pointing towards the porta potties that had been set up along one edge of the parking lot.

"Eww. I am not using the porta potties. That's gross."

"Boy, those are the fancy ones. Besides, what do you care?"

"I don't know they just creep me out."

"Well…"

The urge finally overtook Rocky's desire to bicker with his wife. "I'll find somewhere."

Rocky literally ran, taking off towards the parking lot. How he managed to stay upright even he didn't know as running caused him to realize just how drunk he was. Noticing that it was making it even worse for him, he slowed down to a speedwalk as he rounded the corner of the Youth Center towards the front door.

[i]"Love, love, love's lookin' good, good, good on you

Well can you feel it, oh everybody sees it

How your sweet smile has a way of lighting up a room

Yeah you shine like diamonds in everything you do

Oh love, love, love's lookin' good, good, good on you[/i]" Rocky sang along to the chorus, finally coming to a stop in front of the door. Stupidly he reached out and tried to pull the door open, jolting himself back in the process.

"What the fuck," he muttered before remembering Ernie had locked it up before leaving. "Good thing I've got a key," Rocky said out loud to himself with a silly grin as he attempted to dig a hand into his pants pocket, missing it entirely. The motion caused him to stumble forward into the door, and he braced himself against it, managing to keep himself from falling over.

Maybe I had a few too many shots Rocky thought as he once again went to grab his keys out of his pocket and did. Years of helping Ernie unload fruit and supplies had paid off for Rocky as well, and Ernie had offered him a key in gratitude so that he could work out whenever he wanted. Since he no longer lived in Angel Grove, the key was pretty useless, and Rocky realized how grateful he was that he had never taken it off his key ring.

"Success," he shouted as he opened the door and fell forward into the Youth Center, his hands stopping him from hitting the ground too hard.

"Shit dude, get yourself together." Rocky slowly climbed to his feet and took one shaky step forward in front of the other.

As he inched closer and closer to the hallyway that housed the boys' and girls' locker rooms, deeply erotic moans and grunts caught Rocky's ears, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Holy shit, are there people fucking in the Youth Center," he whispered to himself as he diverted his direction and stepped towards the girls' room instead of the guys'. Reaching the open doorway, he took a deep breath and slowly peeked his head around the corner. A man was furiously taking a woman up against the locker room wall. Rocky couldn't see who the woman was; her head was buried in the man's shoulder, and his head was blocking hers. In face, her head was turned away from the door anyway. But the man slowly lifted his head, turning it slightly in Rocky's direction.

Rocky bit down on his lip hard, drawing blood as he managed to keep the, "Oh shit," he was going to shout from escaping his lips. Tommy's fucking some chick! Holy shit! Recognizing his dear friend, Rocky shook his head and quickly ducked out of the doorway. He spun on his heel quickly and used the boys' facilities in haste, managing to exit the Youth Center as a, "Harder Tommy," wafted through the air. Once outside, he took a deep breath before shaking his head again. He had never thought Tommy was the type for one night stands. The way he had pined over his failed relationships had always made it seem to Rocky that he just wasn't the type. In fact, he knew Tommy had never had one, but that didn't stop him from considering that that was just what Tommy was involved in at this point. Walking steadily across the Youth Center Parking Lot, Rocky noted his buzz was all but gone. [i]Good to know all I need to do is see Tommy banging some chick to sober up. Ha Billy![/i]

As he made his way over to his friends, who were dancing along to the last song of Lady Antebellum's set, he couldn't stop the shit-eating expression from spreading across his face.

Zack and Jason were the first to notice, immediately wondering what had caused the expression.

Zack crossed his arms and absently stroked his chin with one hand. "What happened to you? Did Sha go give you a quick bj in the parking lot or something?"

Jason laughed as he playfully smacked Zack's arm. "Good one, bro."

"No you, dipshits. But you wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

Jason rolled his eyes at Zack and then turned towards Rocky once again. "What's that?"

Rocky glanced over his shoulders to make sure no one else was listening and then leaned in close to them. "Tommy is fucking some chick in the Youth Center right now."

"No way," Zack exclaimed adamantly. "He's…" But Zack's voice trailed off as he looked around the crowd and noted Tommy's absence.

"Jase, where the hell is that fool?"

Jason's gaze followed Zack's as he searched the crowd as well. "I don't know." Shrugging his shoulders, he added, "Maybe he is."

"Not maybe he is. I saw him with my own fucking eyes," Rocky exclaimed.

"So who's Tommy screwing," Adam asked as he made his way into the group, having overheard the trio.

"That, I don't know," Rocky said more quietly, realizing he had been a bit too loud. Glancing around, he realized how glad he was that they were off to the side of the stage on the edge.

At that very moment, Adam's eyebrows raised in suspicion as he noted another teammate's absence. "Guys," he started warily, "where's Kim?"

"She's…" Zack once again started before again realizing she was gone. "Not here."

"No way," Jason said, shaking his head as all four began to ponder the same thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girls' Locker Room in the Youth Center

July 11th, 2009 9:57 P.M.

Angel Grove, CA

"Harder, Tommy. I'm almost there," Kim grunted as her lover ground into her forcefully. He had been thrusting into her so hard that at one point she had had to gasp for breath. The friction from their position caused him to rub up against her clit furiously as he thrust in and out of her, and Kim had quickly reached the point of no return.

Losing himself in her, Tommy gave himself over to the enraptured feeling he had from being buried inside her. The sparks had given themselves over to a fire that was raging across his body as it made contact with hers, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He didn't understand why he needed her the way he did; why no one else could satisfy him the way she did. He felt as though he was feeding off of her as he rode her furiously. He felt her clutching him even tighter inside as she came, her body convulsing in his arms as she shouted his name harshly.

Kim didn't know how he had managed, but he had held off his orgasm until she had reached hers. She lifted her head from its nook in Tommy's shoulder and savagely engaged him in a French kiss, using her inner muscles to clamp down on Tommy's member once more. That was all he needed, as Kim felt him even become even harder for a moment before he shot his load deep within her. Kim savored the feel of him pressed up against her, relishing the intimate moment between the two. She'd never thought she could feel what she did with him, never known how mind-blowing an orgasm could be until her first time with him. It was as though everything had finally clicked into place the first time they had had sex. Deep down, Kim had known right away. He felt like home to her.

Uncrossing her legs, Tommy gently set her down on her feet before turning his back so that it was against the wall and sliding to the floor. Gazing up at her, he reached out to touch her fingertips gently. "I hope I can walk out there."

Kim walked over to the paper towel dispenser and quickly cleaned herself up. "I'll sure you'll manage," she said softly. Looking down at her dress, she added, "I better get out there. They might start to notice that we're both missing."

"I wandered off from them long before you did," Tommy noted as he drank in the sight of her naked body, a tender smile spreading over his face.

Kim couldn't stop the blush from flushing her cheeks as Tommy gazed over her. No one made her feel as beautiful as he did just by his stare. She felt as though she could conquer the world when he was around her, and everything that caused her to worry never seemed as important in his presence. It was a feeling she craved more and more as they spent ever-increasing amounts of time together. He was her air, and she felt, at times, that she couldn't breathe without him.

"Just the same, I better get out there," Kim said quietly as she pulled the dress over her head, adjusting it so that it was once again draped perfectly over her. Looking around on the floor, a panicked expression soon crossed her face. "Tommy, where are my underwear?"

"Right here," he said, twirling them on his finger before handing them over to her.

"Where were they," Kim asked seriously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Calm down. I had put them in my pocket when I was paying oral homage to you," he answered with a sly grin.

Kim shook her head as she quickly put her underwear on. It was too easy to fall into this routine with him…too easy to just completely be herself. The playful banter they always exchanged made it seem as though nothing had changed, though everything had. They fell into their old ways without even thinking, and that was something that scared Kim considering the current state of their relationship.

Straightening her hair in the mirror and making sure she didn't look too flustered, she then leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "And I'll pay some oral homage to you later. You better hurry though. I'm sure the band is almost done playing."

Tommy gave her a salute as he struggled to stand. "Yes ma'am."

As Kim finished putting her heels back on, she clicked them together. "At ease, private," she whispered gently before leaning over to give Tommy's member a fleeting kiss.

It twitched in response, and Tommy softly moaned, "Kim," as she exited the locker room.

Ducking her head back in quickly, she added, "Private, it's time to dress your private. Head out," causing Tommy to burst out laughing.

As he quickly dressed and checked to make sure he didn't look too flustered either, he couldn't help but wonder how they were continuing to do this. Granted, he was still afraid to trust her, and that was what had prevented him from pursuing a relationship with her in the beginning. But hadn't she proven herself to him? What was really stopping him Tommy wondered as he turned off the lights in the locker room and headed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leftside of the Stage at the Reunion

July 11th, 2009 10:10 P.M.

Angel Grove, CA

"No way," Jason stated again.

"Way," Kim said in her best valley girl voice over Jason's shoulder, causing the grown man to flinch. "Ha ha," she added as he glared at her, "Look who's scaring who now."

"Where the hell were you," he asked furiously.

Kim lifted her hands up to her shoulders and threw them down. "Calm down. I had to go take a call on my bus with my manager. He's scheduled auditions with some new bands for my next tour. I let Trini know."

"Where's Tommy," Zack asked curiously, an expression matching the tone of his voice crossing over his face.

A confused expression immediately came over her face as she diverted her gaze to rest on the band who was just finishing up. "How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him all night."

All four men silently studied her face, but none could detect anything. And none refused to press the issue.

"Well, we need to decide if we're really going to start off the trip the way somebody," Adam noted, nodding his head in Rocky's direction, "planned."

"Nobody else said it was a bad idea."

"That's only because everybody assumed someone else had said something," Zack explained as he watched the band exit the stage.

"Well, you guys figure it out. I'm going to go thank them for playing and then we'll meet up near my bus," Kim said as she hurried off after Dave, Charles, and Hilary.

"Come on," Rocky started, trying to explain. "We're at a high school reunion; we start off the trip with our high school memories. We go all Breakfast Club and sleep on the football field."

"Rocky, they never slept on the football field in the breakfast club," Jason stated.

"Yes, they did. After they finished detention, they all slept on the football field that night."

"No man," Adam countered, shaking his head. "Judd Nelson's character just WALKS across the field at the end."

"Oh," Rocky offered in a small voice. "Well, that kinda changes things."

"Nah man, I still like the idea. I say we go with it," Zack offered.

"Sweet," Rocky added as he closed the distance between he and his wife.

"Where's Kim," Tanya asked as Adam wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She went out to the bus," Jason answered, taking Kat's hand. "She told us to meet her there."

Trini once again took notice of Tommy's absence, and finally asked, "Where's Tommy?"

" That we don't …" Zack started to say before he caught sight of Tommy, who was saying goodbye to a former classmate and heading over to the group.

"What's up guys," he asked with a grin.

"Where've you been," Tanya asked suspiciously.

Tommy winked at her before answering coyly, "Around."

Rocky quickly exchanged glances with Jason, Adam, and Zack, which did not go unnoticed by Tommy. Turning to Rocky, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Rocky quickly responded, raising his hands and then wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Let's go get our shoes and meet Kim."

Tommy let it slide for the time being, though he made a mental note to ask Rocky about it later. The group quickly gathered their shoes and headed over to Kim's bus in the parking lot. Retrieving their luggage from their cars, they quickly loaded it into the storage compartments under the bus since Kim's band members had already unloaded their belongings and headed off to the airport.

Kim was waiting for them outside, leaning against the bus near the door. After Zack had walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she once again felt the need to ask him, "Are you sure you can drive this thing?"

"No sweat, Kim. I used to drive one for Madonna all the time when Pablo got too drunk. I can handle it."

Kim pondered Zack's statement for a moment before reluctantly answering, "Alright," and dropping the keys into his hands.

Rocky hopped over to the open door to the bus, and grandly gestured to it. "To the Angel Grove High football field, kind sir."

"Oh brother," Tanya muttered as she boarded the bus with Adam right behind her.

"This should be a good one," Trini noted quietly to Kim as she and Billy next loaded the bus.

"I hope there's a bottle of tequila on this bus. Rocky and I aren't done yet," Tommy said with a mischevious smile, winking at Rocky as he hopped on.

"Son of a bitch," Rocky muttered as he stomped up the steps.

"Billy, where are those pills," Aisha asked as she followed him up the steps, followed by Kat and Jason.

"Well?"

"Well, what," Kim answered Zack.

"You ready to do this,"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Kim said throwing an arm around Zack's waist as she walked over to the door. "Here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay with getting this up. I am going to try my very best to get a new chapter up every two weeks. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Angel Grove Football Field**  
**Angel Grove, CA**  
**November 3rd, 2008**  
**5:55 A.M. **

A heavy mist covered the football field at Angel Grove High, where Tommy, Jason, and the boys had won many a football game. Jason Scott would have been reveling in the quiet morning air and the sun that was just beginning to rise over the mountains to the west of them if not for the sight before him.

It had taken everything within him to not let out a cry of frustration at the sight. He had been clenching and unclenching his fists for the past fifteen minutes, trying to reign in the anger that was coursing through his veins. When he thought he couldn't wait anymore, he would gaze down at his sleeping wife, who looked so incredibly beautiful. He knew he should be focusing on her and the quiet of the morning, but he couldn't, not with the view he had in front of him.

His friends had all laid their sleeping bags out in a circle on the field. Jason had given a futile argument that the sprinklers might come on at some point during the night, but all of his friends, including his wife, were just too darn tired at that point to care. Dressed in sweats, they had all nestled pretty closely together in their sleeping bags. Couples all spooning each other, and the three lone single rangers: Tommy, Zack, and Kim spread out in front of where Jason had nestled next to Kat, except that wasn't how they were arranged now.

Whereas Zack had laid down between Tommy and Kim before they had all said, "Good night," last night, he was now laying to the left of the two. It was this that had Jason practically spewing venom. If he could see himself, he was sure his eyes were probably flashing red intermittently.

His best friend, his brother, Tommy Oliver was nestled up against Kim, his little sis, spooning her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His arm was casually draped over her, and Kim's head was nestled into the crook of Tommy's shoulder. Jason knew immediately that it was a position the two obviously shared more often than not. And it was that, not the fact that the two were snuggled up against each other so closely, that had Jason Scott steaming. His best friend in the world besides Kat had kept a huge part of his life secret from him, and it hurt him to no end.

It was at that moment that Tommy Oliver clenched his eyes and then slowly opened them, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light. Kim's head was nestled in his shoulder, her body pressed up firmly against his. A faint smile crossed her beautiful face as she lay there sleeping, and Tommy couldn't stop a smile from spreading over his features as he looked down upon her.

He would have never allowed himself to sleep next to Kim if he hadn't known he'd be able to get up before anyone else. His early morning schedule as a teacher had him programmed to rise at six every morning. Knowing how most of his friends loved to sleep in, he figured they'd never catch him next to Kim. And if they had, he'd just lie and say he had done it for warmth.

Tommy also knew how cranky she'd be if there wasn't coffee ready when she woke up, so he carefully lifted his arm and scooted back. Kim let out a tiny whimper in frustration as Tommy drew back from her, but then rearranged herself and nestled her head more deeply into her pillow.

Tommy had seen that those sleeping to the left of Kim were still asleep. A quick glance to the right told him that Billy and Trini along with Adam and Tanya were as well. Zack was also still out, snoring lightly on his back. Tommy smirked at his friend's snores. Laying on his stomach, he had just started to use his hands to quietly push himself up when he froze.

Jason Scott's dead stare wiped the smile off Tommy's face instantly. The look on his friend's face made Tommy instantly think of the phrase, "If looks could kill…" _If Zordon had captured the look on Jason's face right now, we might have put Rita out of her misery a lot earlier._

Tommy gulped as Jason pointed to him and then Kim's tour bus before he quietly rose from his seated position besides Kat and walked off towards the bus. _Shit_ Tommy thought as he slowly unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled out of it. Pulling his black beanie down over his ears, he quickly began to go over a number of excuses he thought he could use only to realize that Jason wouldn't believe any of them.

As he stepped in front of the bus, he took a deep breath before starting up the stairs. "Look bro, I'm…"

"Fuck you," Jason stated coldly from his seated position at the small diner table on the righthand side of the bus, unable to look Tommy in the eye.

Tommy looked into his friend's eyes and could see the hurt that was there underneath the anger that contorted his features. Sighing, Tommy raised his hands aimlessly before sinking into the booth seat opposite Jason. "I deserve that."

Jason head snapped to the front at the remark, meeting Tommy's guilty expression. His hands were spread across the table in front of him; his eyes now being the ones unable to meet Jason's.

Jason shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of him. "How could you not tell me?"

Tommy let out another sigh as he pulled his beanie off and ran a hand through his hair. He then began to rub his neck nervously. "Jas, we're not even together like that…"

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me," Jason responded, pounding the table and causing Tommy to jump. "I saw the two of you. There's no way that you're not together."

Tommy raised his eyes to meet Jason's finally. "You're right. We are, but we aren't. It's complicated."

"Enlighten me."

Tommy sighed again and went over to the small kitchen area. Pulling coffee grounds out of a cupboard, he went to work making a pot of coffee as he quietly explained, "We're not officially together…boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever. I ran into Kim at a show about two years ago. We started off just meeting up as friends, but it quickly turned into a friend with benefits relationship. That's where we are now."

Jason clasped his hands together as the scent of brewing coffee began to waft through the air. "Let me get this straight. You're using my Kimmie for sex."

Tommy slammed the cupboard as he finished putting the supplies away. "She's not being used for anything Jason. This is something we both agreed to. Both of us decided that we didn't want a serious relationship, and both of us decided we weren't going to tell any of you about it."

"Well, that's just fucking…"

But Jason's comment was interrupted by the stomping of someone sluggishly coming up the stairs. "Hey Babe, thanks for making the coffee. You know I won't be happy until I get my vanilla latte from Starbucks, but this will dooooo…." Kim froze midsentence as her eyes fell upon Jason, who was giving her the death stare. She slowly dropped her hand from where she had been running it through her hair and gulped as her eyes met Tommy's.

"Babe," Jason said, smirking.

Kim bit her lower lip and began shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Jason, I…."

Tommy smiled and stopped her before she could make Jason even angrier. "He knows."

A gasp escaped from Kim's lips as Jason nodded in affirmation, and her shoulders then slumped. Dropping into the booth across from Jason, she scooted in as Tommy sat down beside her. "How?"

"He caught me sleeping next to you."

"You were just doing that for warmth though," Kim responded as she threw an intense stare at Tommy, silently begging him to follow her lead.

"Come on, Kim. It's me. Don't pull that shit," Jason said half-heartedly as an expression of hurt spread over his face. "How could you two keep this from me?"

It was Tommy who silently pleaded with Kim to respond this time. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she then placed a hand over Jason's. "We haven't told anyone, Jas. There's nothing really to tell."

Jason raised his head to meet Kim's gaze and pulled back his hands. "What do you mean there's nothing to tell?"

Kim looked to Tommy briefly before answering, "Well, we're not in a relationship or anything."

Jason snickered and once again shook his head. "Right."

Kim furrowed her brow and pushed back in her seat. "Well, we aren't."

Jason looked from one friend to the other and let out his own sigh. "If you two really believe that, then I won't say a word." He got up and made his way over to the coffeemaker, taking a mug off of the small rack on the counter and pouring himself a cup. "But I did not just see two people sleeping out there next to each other. I saw a couple."

Tommy rolled his eyes, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Kim, who went along with it. Tommy didn't catch the glimmer of hurt that crossed her features before she muttered, "Whatever Jas."

Jason stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around. "How dense do the two of you really think that I am? Don't you get it? Either the two of you are together, or you aren't. You two really never had it any other way because you were in love with each other when you were friends. Whatever you think you guys don't have right now, trust me, you do. And you better fucking figure it out soon because I am not going to keep things from my wife." And with that Jason took off down the stairs to the rest of the gang, who were just starting to get up.

Kim pounded a fist on the table. "Fuck!"

Tommy laughed softly, causing Kim's murderous glare to be turned on him. "What's so funny?"

Tommy quickly pressed his lips together. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered, "Nothing. It's just…you looked so cute when you said that."

Feeling like a five year old, Kim pursed her lips and stuck her tongue out at him, causing Tommy to laugh even harder. Sinking into the seat, Kim laid her head down on the table though. "Honestly though…aren't you mad? I wish you hadn't slept next to me last night."

"You were cold," Tommy answered shrugging his shoulders nonchantly. "I wasn't going to let you lie there and shiver all night."

"Yeah, well maybe you should have," Kim replied grumpily. "Maybe Prince Tommy shouldn't have come to the rescue for once."

"And would you have wanted it that way?"

"No," Kim replied meekly.

"Maybe it's for the best. Jas, is right."

"What do you mean," Kim asked as she lifted her head and turned to look at him.

"Maybe we really do need to talk about this," Tommy said thoughtfully as he looked down at the table, unable to meet the questions he knew were bound to be brewing in Kim's eyes.

"You didn't want to talk three weeks ago," Kim said haughtily, turning to stare out the window.

Tommy turned to Kim, noticing the strain immediately in her shoulders. Softly, he replied, "Well, maybe I'm ready to now," before planting a quick kiss on Kim's neck.

The touch immediately eased her shoulders, and she turned and gave him a reluctant smile. But Tommy's eyes opened wide in response, and Kim knew the reaction wasn't because of her. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Kaplan… and Ms. Appleby."

"What?"

"There," Tommy said pointing out the window. "They're coming over here."

"Oh…my…god," Kim breathed as a hand flew up to cover her mouth before she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What the heck are they doing here," Tommy pondered, shaking his head at the site of his former principal and teacher, both in bathrobes, making their way over to the team.

Kim anxiously shoved Tommy, forcing him to stand up. "Let's find out," she stated as the two quickly dashed down the stairs to join their friends.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Kaplan," Rocky said anxiously, as he moved to stand behind his wife."

"Rocky De Santos, what in tarnation are you kids doing here," the balding principal exclaimed.

Kim tried hard to stifle the laugh that was threatening to burst forth and bit her lip; Tommy bumped her side, shooting her a look.

"Well sir, my husband here wanted us to continue the high school reunion by sleeping on the football field last night. He got very nostalgic and begged us to," Aisha replied.

"Right, Rocky can get very emotional at times, Mr. Kaplan," Billy piped in.

"Well, you kids are just lucky that Judy saw you all and had me turn off the sprinklers. You wouldn't have had that pleasant of an awakening this morning," Mr. Kaplan answered, throwing an arm around his wife.

"Told you," Jason muttered under his breath, receiving an elbow to the gut from his wife in response.

Trini shook her head as she took in the arm that Mr. Kaplan had thrown around Mrs. Appleby's shoulders. Confused, she started, "Wait, you guys are…"

"Married, yes," Mrs. Appleby replied. "Jim and I were married about eight years ago."

"Funny enough, it all started when Lieutenant Stone tried courting Judy back when you kids were still all here. I felt these over-whelming feelings for her. I was so jealous of him. They went away all of a sudden, but the next day I realized that I still had strong feelings for Judy," Mr. Kaplan stated.

"And then he finally put a ring on it," Judy finished before placing a kiss on Mr. Kaplan's cheek.

The gang couldn't stop the smiles from spreading across their faces as they shared a knowing glance.

"Well, we are all very happy for you, and the fact that you turned off the sprinkles," Kim said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you, Kim. We are also very proud of you kids and all that you have gone on to accomplish. Though I have to admit, I never thought Mr. Oliver would go on to earn a Phd in paleontology," Mr. Kaplan stated.

"Neither did we," Zach added before he burst out laughing.

"And I have to say, Kimberly, Judy and I are so happy that Tommy and you finally ended up back together. No offense Katherine, but Judy always knew these two would somehow end up back together."

Tommy couldn't meet Kim's eyes at that point as he took a small step away from her. "Actually sir…"

"We're not together," Kim finished softly as she stared down at the grass.

"Oh," Mrs. Appleby stated as she shifted back and forth from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I'm sorry; I just figured when I saw you two running off of the bus together…"

"It's fine," Tommy tried to state casually.

At this point, you could have physically reached out and grabbed the uncomfortable tension that had settled over the group.

Jason quickly stepped in, hoping to get the group to move on. "Well, we should probably get going. We apologize for any inconveniences we caused you, and thank you once again for turning off the sprinklers."

"No problem at all. It was nice seeing you kids." Mr. Kaplan took his wife's hand and began to lead her back towards their house across the street.

"Have fun, kids," Mrs. Appleby added as she fell into step with her husband.

A deep breath suddenly whooshed from Rocky's mouth as Aisha turned around to stare at her husband. "We're 28. For god's sakes, honey, what did you think was going to happen?"

Rocky rubbed his arms up and down. "I dunno. Mr. Kaplan always got under my skin."

Picking up on Kim's mood, Jason quickly got the group into action. He couldn't stand to see the pain that was etched across Kim's face. "Alright, let's pack-up and head out. It's a five hour drive down to San Diego."

"Five hours. Dang," Zack stated grumpily.

"I told you we just should have hired a driver," Kim replied as she slung an arm around Zack's shoulders.

"No way, Kimmie. Rangers…"

"Only," the whole gang chimed in as they went about rolling their sleeping bags up.

Adam looked over at Tanya, and the two shared a knowing smile. _Please let us survive this drive down _the two thought.

* * *

**Kimberly's Tour Bus- Moving along the 101**  
**November 3rd, 2008**  
**10:07 A.M.**

"What are the girls doing again," Zack called out from his perch behind the steering wheel as the tour bus barreled down the 101.

"Girl stuff," Rocky muttered in response, not bothering to look up from the magazine he was reading.

"What do you think they're talking about," Jason pondered out loud, as he put his feet up on the dashboard of the bus from his seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Who cares," Tommy muttered as he stared out the large windows of the bus, taking in the overcast skies and the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean.

"I don't know, Tommy," Adam replied, looking up from the game of cards he was playing. "It could be prêt-ty interesting."

"I agree. The five of them all alone together…the conversation could turn scandalous," Billy added.

Tommy snorted and shook his head. "Please, Billy. You know they're just gossiping, playing one of their silly games like 'Never, would I ever.' "

"Well, why don't we," Jason asked as he looked over his shoulder, glancing around the group. "I think we all could use a little laughter right now."

"Agreed." Zack nodded in confirmation.

"Whatever, but none of their little games. Why don't we just throw out random questions," Rocky asked as he turned the page of his magazine.

"That could get intriguing to say the least," Billy stated. "I'll start. Adam, most embarrassing moment ever?"

Adam tilted his head to the side, giving Billy an annoyed expression. "Seriously? You had to go there for the first question? Really?"

Billy smirked, shrugging his shoulders in response.

Adam let out a long sigh. Deciding to give into the game in hopes of lightening the mood with his friends, one in particular, he started. "Fine. When Tanya and I had first moved in together when we were still at UCLA, she caught me…one day," Adam coughed at this point, raising a fist up to his mouth to try to stifle the loudness of the next few words he uttered. "Measuring my penis."

Rocky began giggling immediately, while the rest of the guys tried to muffle their laughs before they all just gave in and burst out laughing.

Adam's pale skin immediately reddened as he held up his hands in front of him. "Alright, alright."

"Dude, that is rich," Tommy stated.

"Oh yeah," Adam replied as he rubbed his hands together. "Your turn now that I've been humiliated. Tommy, what's your most embarrassing sexual escapade?"

Tommy immediately cringed, shutting his eyes.

"Ha, looks like someone hit a nerve," Jason exclaimed with a smile as he gave a smack to Zack's arm.

Zack threw a glance over his shoulder before a shit-eating grin spread over his face. "Oh man, this should be a good one. Look at the way he's cringing. What happened Tommy, my man?"

Tommy sighed before turning his stare back to the ocean, unable to look at his friends as he told the story. "Fine. One time, I was in the middle of…."

A prolonged silence followed, causing his friends to become a bit annoyed.

"You were in the middle of what," Rocky exclaimed exasperatedly. "Kissing a girl, jacking off, boning a chick, giving her a little oral attention…"

"I was in the middle of fingering a girl," Tommy said quickly, cutting Rocky off before he could go any further. "Anyway, I felt something weird on my finger, so I quickly pulled it out. We only had a few candles burning in the room, so I tried to casually roll over in the bed to look at what was on my finger while continuing to pleasure her with my other hand."

Another period of prolonged silence followed to the annoyance of his friends.

"Well, what was it," Billy asked.

Tommy bowed his head, barely able to answer them. "A piece of condom."

"What," Adam asked, shaking his head, completely confused.

"From your previous sexual encounter," Billy deduced.

"I wish, Billy. It was actually from an encounter she had just had hours prior to me getting there. We had never had sex before."

"Oh man," Rocky said softly.

"Yeah, no kidding. Needless to say we never did have sex. I left immediately."

"I swear, Tommy, that shit only happens to you," Jason stated, shaking his head.

The mood was definitely still heavy in the group after that reveal, even for Tommy. Knowing exactly what to do to change things, he turned to Billy. "Hey Billy, when were you most annoyed as a ranger," Tommy asked as a knowing smirk spread across his face.

"Oh, that's an easy one, Tommy." Billy turned to Rocky, and Tommy actually chimed in as both shouted, "PACHINKO!"

Rocky looked up from his magazine and threw it across the bus at the two of them. "Fuck you, two!"

"I seriously doubt the girls are having this much fun," Zack said with a shake of the head.

* * *

**Kimberly's Tour Bus- Moving along the 101  
****November 3rd, 2008  
****10:20 A.M.**

"Oh brother," Aisha exclaimed as the girls giggled over the "pachinko" shout.

"Now, now, let's get back to us," Tanya said calmly, resting her head on Kat's shoulders. The girls were all lying across Kim's king size bed in her room.

"I dunno," Kim answered, raising her head as she shifted her elbows behind her.

"Uh-uh, girl, you're next after Kat," Aisha said, poking in her in the stomach and causing her to fall back to the bed.

Trini gave herself a moment before she turned onto her side so she could look at Kat, who was resting on the edge of the bed. "When was the last time you had to lie about having an orgasm?"

Kat grinned and rolled her eyes. "It was with the gentleman I dated right before Jason. Poor lad, his male member was about the length of a cocktail weiner." Kat gazed off into the distance, images of the man crossing through her mind. "That thing didn't hit anywhere."

Tanya snorted before she burst out laughing, and the rest of the girls were soon in hysterics.

"Thank god, I have never had to deal with that," Aisha exclaimed, turning over onto her stomach besides Trini. "I would have just told him to put it away."

"No, you wouldn't," Kat said softly. "You're not that cold."

Aisha squinted, pondering whether or not she actually would have made the comment. " I guess not, but I would have wanted to."

"No doubt about that," Kat replied before setting her eyes on Kim. "You're turn, shortie."

"We're pinks, Kat. Play nice."

"I will. When was the last time you were genuinely happy?"

"Wow, heavy much," Trini said gently.

"Seriously, I thought we were keeping things light in here," Tanya said, nudging her best friend with an elbow.

"What," Kat replied surprisingly. "I think it's an interesting question."

"It is," Kim said quietly. "Am I supposed to be completely honest though?"

"Of course, Kim," Kat answered.

Kim sighed, closing her eyes. These were her best friends, her very dearest friends. But she didn't know if she dared share this intensely personal moment with them. Then again, Kim knew if she couldn't share it with them, there was no one she could share it with. "The last time I was genuinely happy was when Tommy received the white ranger powers."

Trini's eyes sprang open, and Aisha couldn't stop the gasp that came from her. Realizing how loud it had been, she quickly uttered, "Sorry."

Kim sat up all the way this time, moving to the edge of the bed to face her friends. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she rested her arms on them. "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys."

"No, no, no," Trini said springing up as she scrambled to sit beside her best friend. "We're just surprised, Kim."

Kat sat up as well and moved to sit on the other side of Kim. Wrapping an arm around her friend, she stated, "So many amazing things have happened to you over the past few years, not to mention the fact that you did win gold on the balance beam years ago. I just don't think we were expecting you to reply with what you did."

"To be quite frank, neither was I. I mean, of course I was happy when I won gold, and of course I was thrilled when I landed a record deal. And I just about lost it when I got to meet Johnny Depp and he agreed to be in my next music video," Kim said with a smile. Turning to rest her head on her arms, she continued, "But the last time I can genuinely remember being so happy I thought I was going to burst was when the white ranger took off his helmet and we found out it was Tommy. We had all been so down, and Tommy had been so sad. All he had ever wanted to do was help us in battle and win that fight against evil. And no one worked harder at it than him."

Lifting her head and turning to Kat, Kim quickly added, "Don't tell Jason I said that."

Kat smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "I won't because I know it's true as well."

The group fell silent after the admission, and Trini and Aisha shared a questioning glance. Being the two closest to Kim, they were both taken aback with the truth she had revealed. It opened up so much to them, so much that the two realized they had never considered.

Kim closed her eyes, wishing more than ever she had not told her friends the truth. She knew it was too much. Wrapping her gray cableknit sweater around her more tightly, she hopped off of the bed. "Let's see what the boys are up to." Before anyone could respond, she opened the door and bounded down the hallway.

Tanya looked around at her friends as she finally sat up. "Girls…"

Aisha raised a hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not now. We'll talk about this later." Effectively closing the discussion, Aisha followed Kim down the hallway, leaving the conversation that needed to be had for another time.

* * *

**Lodge at Torrey Pines**  
**La Jolla, CA**  
**November 4th, 2008**  
**1:14 A.M **

Arriving at the four star hotel Kimberly had reserved rooms at, the group was delighted to learn that Kim had already booked massages for them. After a peaceful afternoon and pleasant dinner due to the fact that Kim and Tommy avoided any interaction with each other at all cost, the former rangers all retired to their rooms to rest up for the sight-seeing and concert they were going to attend the next day.

But not all of them retired. A minute before one fifteen in the morning, Kimberly climbed off of the bed in her suite and pulled on her metallic grey Ugg boots before making her way over to the door. Standing in front of it, she took a deep breath, knowing without a doubt in her mind who was already waiting for her on the other side.

Slowly, she opened the door and raised her eyes to meet the intense gaze coming from the chocolate brown depths of Mr. Tommy Oliver's eyes.

The two spoke without speaking. Kim quietly closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway and then took off, leaving Tommy to follow her. Through the hotel and across the outside grounds the two made their way. Bounding down the stairs, Kim made her way halfway across the beach before finally plopping down. She pulled the hood of her black sweatshirt back and shook out her long hair.

Tommy sat down behind her, spreading his legs apart so that he could scoot forward and wrap them around Kim's tiny frame. Content for the first time all day, she leaned back against Tommy's chest, savoring the calm moment.

"So," Tommy started as he wrapped his arms around Kim's tiny abdomen. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Aside from the bus ride…yes."

"I don't think you needed to avoid me as much as you did today," Tommy said softly as he watched the waves crash against the beach.

"It's just easier on the both of us," Kim replied softly, letting a silence sink in afterwards.

Tommy never dealt well with waiting, and though his patience had definitely improved over the years, he just couldn't stand not addressing the issue he knew the two of them needed to confront.

"Kim…"

"I don't know if I'm ready, Tommy."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim more tightly, drawing her closer. Gently, he decided to make his case in the tone of voice he reserved only for her. "We're never going to be ready for this. But it's been two years, Kim. We've been dancing around all of this from the start. We've never talked about things, Kim. We never talked about how things ended between us back in high school, or why we couldn't commit to more than we have. It's time."

Kim shivered as Tommy's warm breath whisked across her left ear as he spoke to her. Bowing her head, she quickly shook it. "I just can't."

"Why not," he pleaded gently, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"I think it will be the end of us. And I can't lose you right now."

Tommy gulped at the admission. He had worried about the same thing. The issues that the two had put off discussing could very well be the end of them. And if he took a cold, hard look at himself, he knew the he didn't want to risk losing Kim either. "But we cannot keep running from this. Hasn't ten years been long enough?"

"Not nearly," Km whispered back, her eyes watering as she thought back to their break-up.

"Kim, we're at a crossroads. Jason knows. We have to decide if we want to move forward as a couple or just end things. I'm terrified of the unknown. But I can't keep doing this."

"But do we need to discuss what happened back then in order to move forward."

"Kim, we both know that what happened back then is why we couldn't commit to anything more." Tommy rubbed a hand across the back of his neck as he questioned whether he really wanted to know the truth about Kim's letter. "Look, you broke my heart…"

"What," Kim exclaimed as she sprang up, turning around to face her lover. "I broke YOUR heart," she shouted questioningly, throwing her hands up in the air.

Tommy sprang up in response, invading Kim's space as he leaned in to tower over her. "Of course you did. You can't honestly believe with that letter that you didn't hurt me. I loved you; I loved you more than life itself. I know we were just in high school, but I knew even as young as I was that you were the one for me."

Kim drew her hands into fists at her sides, struggling with the anger that was causing her to boil inside. She was sure that if someone held their hand up to her forehead they'd think she had a fever. Anger pored from the surface as she confronted Tommy with loathing in her eyes. "That letter should have made you realize that you needed to do more. That letter should have made you realize I needed more from you at the time. It shouldn't have made you do what you did if you loved me as much as you say you did."

An expression of utter confusion spread across Tommy's face as he tried to make sense of Kim's words. They didn't add up at all.

"You broke my heart, Tommy. You destroyed me. And that's why I couldn't commit to anything more two years ago." Tears began to stream down Kimberly's face, and she hated herself for it. Ten years ago after she lost herself for awhile, she had said she would never cry tears over him again. And yet here she was, standing before the man she knew she couldn't live without, crying because she was finally having to confront what he had done all those years ago.

Looking up into his eyes, she couldn't understand the look of total confusion she was met with as she stared into the deep dark depths of his eyes. She was barely able to whisper, "I can't trust you. I don't think I ever can." Shaking her head, she glanced out at the ocean before meeting his gaze once more. "I can't do this." And with that, Kim took off in a sprint, bounding across the beach and up the stairs, disappearing before Tommy had a chance to realize what had happened.

Sinking down onto the beach once more, Tommy's head fell to his hands. He didn't understand what the hell had just happened. What Kim had told him should have been exactly what he told her. It just didn't make sense. Raising his head, Tommy once more let himself get lost in the waves, allowing the sound of the crash of them against the shore take over his mind. It seems there was a lot more to their high school break-up then he realized, and he just wasn't sure if he was ready to handle it.


	4. Chapter 4 Low Road

Early the next day, the gang went sight-seeing around Balboa Park, checking out the gardens and various museums there. They stopped for lunch at Hodad's, which had "the best" hamburgers in California according to Kimberly. The claim quickly started an argument between Rocky and Kimberly over which restaurant has the best burgers. And somehow, throughout the whole day, Kimberly managed to avoid Tommy like the black plague, quickly shifting from group to group as soon as she noticed Tommy moving towards her.

The group quickly changed after dinner and made their way over to the House of Blues in San Diego to catch the first concert of their own little tour excursion: Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.

Grabbing her vodka gimlet and Kim's, Kat, dressed in black skinny jeans and a black and white striped sweater, asked, "Who wanted to see this band?"

"Rocky did," Kim replied before taking a small sip of her cocktail. "Grace and I have written a few songs together, and I took Aisha and him to see her last year. That boy is smitten with her band…and her."

"Who could blame me? She is smoking hot," Rocky added as he stepped up next to Kim and Kat while adjusting the collar of his black turtleneck sweater.

Aisha rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her cosmo. "I am looking forward to seeing her again tonight."

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing this band myself," Tommy added, managing to sneak up behind Kimberly and stand behind her.

Kim sighed and tucked some hair behind her right ear. Knowing that she was not going to be able to exit gracefully this time, she still managed to voice her discontent. "Don't tell me Zack has managed to run out of stories to entertain you already?"

Tommy pursed his lips together, grateful for the fact that Kim hadn't thrown a look over her shoulder.

"I was actually getting annoyed at all of the people that are starting to congregate over here towards you. Are you sure we shouldn't have just waited backstage until the band comes out?"

Kim couldn't help but smile at the knight in Tommy that was always there. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to act at least civil towards him. "Tommy, I appreciate the concern, but I'm truly fine. I don't want to lose that part of me that can dance in front of the stage just because I'm a bit famous."

"A bit famous," Kat repeated with a knowing smile.

"Oh shaddup," Kim said before downing the rest of her gimlet. "Who's buying me another one?"

"Have you already taken one of Billy's pills," Rocky asked mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kim leaned over and pinched his cheek. "No, unlike you, I can handle my alcohol. Now, get my drink."

"Yes m'aam," Rocky replied before heading over to the bar.

After another round of drinks was had by all, the group made their way over towards the front of the stage as Grace and her band took the stage. Wearing a tight black mini-dress with sequins all over, Grace commanded the stage, belting out the rock hits that had earned her group comparisons to the Black Crowes and other gritty rock bands.

Not one of the rangers was disappointed by the incredible performances of each of the band members. Halfway through the set, everyone definitely had a bit of a buzz going. This definitely did not make things pleasant when Grace made a certain request.

Strutting over to a stool, Grace began, "You know, I had the fortune of writing with a very dear friend of mine on this album, and we both got to commiserate over certain things that had happened to us both. Out of misery comes the best songs I think. Kim, I know you're here. Would you please come up to the stage and help me sing the song we wrote? We're going to tone it down for a bit and go acoustic."

The crowd immediately roared, anxious to see the starlet they had been eying all evening join the stage with Grace.

Kim's head dropped as soon as she heard Grace utter her name, and she muttered, "Shit."

Turning to Trini, she quickly asked, "How bad do I look?"

Kim's long hair fell in loose waves around her. She was wearing a loose-fitting, gray silk tanktop that was completely covered on the front by silver sequins. Her boyfriend jeans hung on her hips and were rolled up at the ankles to display the black platform heels she had on. Smiling, Trini answered, "You look amazing. Go dazzle us."

In typical Kim fashion, she stuck her tongue out at her best friend, before walking up the stairs to join Grace on the other stool that had been set out.

Tommy watched Kim with a contemplative expression on his face. Wondering out loud, he asked, "How many people has Kim been collaborating with recently?"

"Quite a few, actually," Zack replied after taking a sip of his Guinness. "Kim made a lot of friends in Hollywood before she landed her record deal. And she's made even more friends since. Everyone loves her. They just gravitate towards her as parties."

"Not a hard thing to do," Tommy replied softly, before realizing he had said the words out loud.

Zack's eyebrows shot up quickly. "No, not at all."

"So are you going to tell the story or should I," Grace asked as she gave Kim a peck on the cheek before she took a seat on the stool next to her.

Kim gave a small smile. "You please. I've had a few, so my version might be a bit confusing." The crowd all laughed in response to the petite girl's honesty.

"So Kim and I were drinking wine one night. It was probably our second bottle…"

"Or third," Kim interjected.

"Yes, or third. Benny had hijacked the second bottle. Anyhow, we got all weepy and started to reminisce about lost loves. As we got to talking, we both found out that we had had our hearts just destroyed by out first loves."

Without any of them meaning to, all Ranger eyes immediately went to Tommy before quickly turning back to the stage.

"I told Grace the story of how my gymnastics coach at the time took me under his wing and managed to help me get through the pain," Kim added softly.

"And this is what came about from that night," Grace finished as she began to play the opening to the song on the guitar.

Kat and Tanya shared confused looks, both wondering why Kim had needed to be comforted by Coach Schmidt; Billy and Adam ended up sharing questioning glances as well.

Tommy's eyes were glued to Kim as she began to sing, conflicting emotions waged war inside as he struggled to makes sense of the story that was just told.

"_I lost everything_

_I fell out of a daydream_

_At the door of a long lost friend_

_And I cried aloud_

_Without an inch of pride_

_I knew I had reached the end_

_An old and lonely man_

_Saw me sitting on the curb_

_He reached out an took my hand_

_He said I know your song_

_And I know your name_

_And there was a time that I felt the same_," Kim sang, her voice so earnest, raw, and full of emotion that the whole crowd was completely silent as they watched the two women perform the song onstage.

Grace joined Kim as they sang the chorus,

"_But it's a low low road_

_You've gotta roll down_

_Before you find your way, my friend_

_And it's a high, high hill_

_You've gotta climb up_

_Before you get to the top again_"

Trini felt her eyes watering and turning to Aisha, she saw her friend's expression mirrored hers. Both girls had been told the story of the break-up from Kim, but never in elaborate detail. Kim always cut off any type of discussion about the event, refusing to talk about it. They both knew how much the end of her relationship with Tommy had hurt her, scarred her in fact. But this song made the two realize that perhaps Kim had never moved past it.

Kat couldn't hide the confused expression from spreading across her face as she listened to the lyrics that Kim had penned with Grace. Looking around at her group of friends, her eyes met Billy's, and she knew that he was just as confused as she was. The two had both dealt with Tommy firsthand after the break-up, desperately trying to lift their friend's spirits after the fallout from the letter Kim had sent. Kat shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she tried to make sense of the song.

Kim closed her eyes as she started to sing the second verse. All of the emotions she felt during the break-up were coming back and hitting her like a bullet train, coming out in her voice,

"_I held on so dearly_

_To the wrong things in my life_

_But now I see so clearly_

_I was walking into my own knife_

_You've got to get up off that street_

_Stop looking at your feet_

_And take a hold of something real_

_And this old man, took my hand_

_He looked at me and said, little girl, I understand"_

The intense pain so blatant in Kim's voice as she sang the song cut Tommy through to the core. He was fighting hard with himself to stop his eyes from watering, so real was the pain Kim was voicing in this song. But as much as he wanted to cry, he also felt like throwing a fist in a wall. Who was she to sing about the pain? She was the one who had wrote the letter that had ended their relationship, and she had even been with someone else at the time. She was the one who had left him alone, trying to make sense of what had gone wrong in their relationship. He had to confront her; he couldn't let her keep avoiding him.

Kim met Grace's eyes as the two sang the chorus again,

"_That it's a low low road_

_You've gotta roll down_

_Before you find your way, my friend_

_And it's a high, high hill_

_You've gotta climb up_

_Before you get to the top again_"

Kim stood, walking over to stand in front of her friends. She had never given to voice to what the breakup had done to her, and this was the only way she felt comfortable doing so. Meeting Tommy's eyes, Kim belted out the bridge,

"_And there was a time that I thought that I knew it all_

_And there was a place that I thought I could call my own_

_But it all came crashing down and I looked around_

_And I knew that things would never be the same"_

After Kim crooned that last line in a manner similar to Mariah Carey and Christina Aguilera, the crowd burst into applause, hooting as Grace and Kim finished the song with the chorus two more times.

"_Low low road_

_You've gotta roll down_

_Before you find your way, my friend_

_And it's a high, high hill_

_You've gotta climb up_

_Before you get to the top again_

_It's a low low road_

_You've gotta roll down_

_Before you find your way, my friend_

_And it's a high, high hill_

_You've gotta climb up_

_Before you get to the top again_

_Cause it's a low, low road_

_You've gotta roll down_

_It's a low, low road"_

Kim bowed her head as the two finished the song, quickly blinking away the tears from her eyes. Grace knew though and gave Kim's hand a quick squeeze before the two stood and curtsied to the cheers of the crowd.

Kim felt weak as she quickly darted down the stairs, and Grace and the band started up once again. Heading over to Kat and Jason, she managed a smile when met with the pair's concerned looks. Kat met Jason's gaze before she took Kim's hand and led her to the backstage area. The guard grinned widely at the two, quickly opening the door for them. Taking Kim over to a purple velvet couch, Kat said down and gently placed a finger under Kim's chin, forcing her to meet Kat's gaze.

"What is going on?"

"Oh, you know how I get when I sing," Kim said leaning back, trying to brush it off.

"Kimberly…" Kat pleaded gently in a knowing tone.

"Kat, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You never have though."

"Yeah, and for good reason. I'd barely have any friends left," Kim replied as she closed her eyes.

"That is not true…"

"Yes, it unfortunately is, Kat. Trust me," Kim replied curtly, wishing the leggy blond would go back to her husband at this point.

"Fine," Kat replied back softly, knowing she had struck a nerve with Kim. "But I really think it might be time that you address what you haven't with the break up."

"My shrink thinks the same thing."

Kat's eyes sprung open at Kim's response, and Kim couldn't help but giggle as she took in her expression. "I'm teasing…kind of."

"Kim, I'm serious."

"I know, I know," Kim answered, dropping her head into her hands. "Just not now."

Kat eyed her friend quietly. "Fine, but at some point…"

"I know, I know," Kim said once more in a tone that effectively ended the conversation.

Throwing a quick glance to the digital clock on the bedside table, Kim noted it read 1:13.

Anxiously shaking her foot back and forth on the bed, she didn't know whether or not to go over to the door. She knew he was going to be there, and she didn't know if she could face him. Knowing Tommy though, he wasn't going to leave her alone for the rest of this trip until something was addressed. Running a hand through her hair, she swung her legs over the bed and made her way over to the door. Hesitating for just a moment, she slowly opened the door.

Kim hated him the moment she did because he was giving her the look: the look that made her feel woozy; the look that made her feel like there was no one else in the world but the two of them; the look that had completely undone her when the two finally met in the hallway of Angel Grove High that fateful day. She wanted to kill him.

"Hey," he said softly before rubbing his neck in his trademark anxious manner.

"Hey," Kim replied back in a whisper, turning her gaze away from his. Hadn't she dealt with enough emotions today?

"Can I come in?"

Kim nodded in response, opening the door wider to allow him in before shutting it softly.

Tommy took Kim's hand in his and led her gently over to the bed, sitting in front of her. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but I still think we need to. Why don't we just wait until after the trip is over and address it then?"

Kim, who had purposely kept her eyes focused on the comforter so she wouldn't lose herself in those brown depths of his, almost squealed in response to his request. Looking up, she practically leapt forth as she wrapped her arms around him. "Tommy, that would be wonderful."

Smiling, though the sentiment wasn't expressed in his eyes, Tommy replied, "I knew you'd think so."

Kim released him from her grasp, taking both of his hands in hers. Earnestly, she said, "I promise as soon as the trip ends we will talk this out." And she sealed that statement with a kiss on his nose.

Letting out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding, Tommy quietly said, "So…"

"So…"

"What was with that song tonight, Kim?"

Kim immediately smacked him on the arm in response. "Tommy Oliver, you said we'd wait."

"Alright, alright," he replied, holding up his hands in surrender. Kim had crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. She looked so cute that he couldn't take it. Scooting closer, he gently uncrossed her arms.

"How about," Tommy whispered as he nibbled on Kim's right ear. "We just," he continued planting a kiss on her neck. "Not talk at all," he finished staring into her eyes.

Kim knew she was screwed as she met his lust filled eyes and answered him with a kiss.

Tommy gently pushed her back onto the bed, spreading her legs so he could nestle himself between them. The two locked lips, and their lips parted almost immediately as tongues sought each other out.

Kim felt heat surging off her immediately and quickly threw her sweatshirt off before pulling Tommy's black thermal shirt off as well. She shivered as their skin made contact; Tommy planting a trail of kisses down Kim's neck and chest before taking her left breast in his mouth.

Kim, in the meantime, had undone Tommy's belt and pants, and was trying her best to push them down Tommy's hips, though she was also trying to keep Tommy's lips latched on her breast.

Tommy couldn't help but smirk, and pushing back he was able to break the hold Kim's hand had had on his head. "Want some help?"

Kim glared as she sat up. "Oh hurry up," she relented as she quickly lifted her hips and shed her sweatpants and underwear.

Tommy did as he was told and then took her hands in his, pushing her back against the bed and shifting his hips to nestle himself between Kim's legs once again. The heat coming off her sex was driving him mad. She was already wet, and no words were spoken as he positioned himself at her opening and sunk in slowly.

Kim closed her eyes as her lips sought out his, and the two engaged in slow, passionate kisses. Tongues caressed each others at a leisurely pace to match the slow deep thrusts that Tommy was making.

Kim squeezed his hands hard as Tommy took his time, stroking her, knowing that it was driving her mad. Kim tried to thrust her hips up to speed up the pace, but each time she would Tommy would stop, pressing himself down harder on her to stop the movements.

Continuing, he let go of one of her hands, and reached down between the two to gently stroke Kim's clit. She hissed in response, sucking on his collarbone as she gave way to the sensations he was causing her to feel.

Whimpering, Kim's hands made their way into Tommy's spiky hair as she kissed him harder, letting him know she couldn't take things much longer. She could feel him smile against her lips as his tongue wrapped around hers, and he began to pick up the pace.

Thrusting faster, Tommy began to slam into Kim, his hand still continuing to stroke her clit. Kim knew she was getting wetter with each movement, and he quickly pushed her over the edge and had her shaking on the bed.

Tommy barely managed to hold on until the end of Kim's orgasm before he shot his load in her, so tight had the grip of her sex on him been.

Collapsing on top of her for a moment, Tommy rested his head on her chest.

Feeling at ease for the first time all day, Kim traced circles on his back as he shifted off of her.

Tommy turned his head so he could look up into Kim's eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," Kim replied back softly, noting the love in his eyes, which was always her undoing.

"Can I stay here until morning? I promise I'll leave early enough this time."

Kim struggled to get the words out as she felt her throat closing up. "Of course," she whispered quickly as she moved to turn out the lights. She couldn't let him see the tears.

Kissing her shoulder, Tommy pulled the covers up over the two of them. "Night beautiful."

"Night," Kim choked out as she quickly turned over and buried her face in her pillow to hide the muffles that were starting to escape from her. No two words but those could cause her more pain at this time. Tears streamed down Kim's face as she could think of nothing but the conversation the two would soon have. _I just don't understand how this can be the same man_ Kim thought as the drain from the day's emotions finally took its toll on her, pulling her into a deep sleep.


End file.
